Ma relative liberté
by khalie
Summary: Je me rallonge sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, elles seront peut-être parties lorsque je me réveillerai… Après, sept semaines dans le coma, Severus espère profiter de sa liberté… c'était sans compter sur Hermione Granger ! HGSR
1. Prologue

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Je ne sais pas du tout où cela va me mener car j'ai écrit ce petit prologue d'une seule traite pendant une réunion... Je sais, ça n'est pas bien, mais c'était horriblement ennuyeux et mon esprit à vagabondé... Je n'ai quasiment rien retouché par rapport à la version papier, j'espère donc que vous ne serez pas trop sévères avec moi ! De ce fait, il m'est impossible de vous donner le nombre de chapitres ou encore les délais de mises à jour... Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Avec cette fic, j'ai envie d'y aller au feeling !  
**_

_**Pour ceux qui suivent "L'arcane sans nom", ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas l'écriture de cette fic ! J'aime bien terminer ce que je commence !  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le monde a changé. Beaucoup de choses ont changé, en fait. Mais le premier changement notoire est ma toute nouvelle liberté. Ni Dieu, ni maître ! Je ricane en réalisant que cette maxime moldue est devenue ma devise.

Peu importe. Le fait est que je ne suivrai plus jamais personne d'autre que moi-même !

Moi-même… Je frissonne en murmurant ces deux mots…

A force de tournoyer d'un camp à l'autre, j'en avais presque oublié ma propre allégeance… Je suis du bon côté… Je suis du bon côté… Je suis du bon côté… Pourquoi ne me croiraient-ils pas ? Après tout, Granger leur a fourni les souvenirs de Dumbledore, non ?

Granger défenseuse des causes désespérées ! Saleté de gamine ! Je la revois encore, agenouillée à mon flanc, serrant ma main devenue froide au creux de la sienne, le visage en pleurs.

Ses mots résonnent toujours dans ma tête. C'est un des seuls souvenirs que je garde de mon séjour à Sainte-Mangouste… Même pendant mon coma, il aura fallu qu'elle me jette sa pitié au visage. « Professeur Rogue… je ne vous laisserai pas maintenant… Pas après ce que j'ai vu… je savais qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en vous. »

J'ai dû ouvrir les yeux à certains moments, car je revois les siens, anxieux, posés sur ma personne. Je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors la couleur si particulière de ses prunelles. Un marron praliné, très doux, avec de petits éclats dorés et de longs cils noirs, alourdis par les larmes.

Mais pourquoi Diable pleure t-elle ? Je me souviens m'être posé cette question alors que mon corps souffrait le martyr et que je sombrais à nouveau dans un état de semi conscience.

La médicomage m'a dit que j'étais resté près de sept semaines dans un sommeil artificiel. Pour m'éviter de souffrir, a-t-elle cru bon d'ajouter, sûrement en s'apercevant de mon air renfrogné… Et bien quoi ? Je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on prenne une décision à ma place, a fortiori lorsque cette décision me concerne directement !

Elle m'explique que je suis tiré d'affaire et qu'ils n'ont plus de raison particulière de me garder, mais que je suis toujours très faible... Que je dois me ménager… Une maison de repos serait idéale… Je la fusille du regard. Je ne suis pas encore grabataire, à ce que je sache !

Sauf que lorsque je tente de me lever, mes jambes flageolent et je dois me rassoir immédiatement sur mon lit.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, trouvez-moi juste un portoloin pour m'y rendre, je déclare fermement.

La médicomage me regarde, visiblement gênée…

- C'est que…

- Oui ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de la couper. Son hésitation m'agace au plus haut point !

- Votre maison a été complètement détruite… Les Mangemorts, selon la Gazette…

Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un véritable cauchemar ! Ma bibliothèque ! Mes précieux livres ! Certains exemplaires étaient extrêmement rares, quelques uns uniques !

- Je vois… Ma voix, devenue rauque, peine à exprimer mon ressentiment.

Elle se tortille les doigts. Si la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée, j'en aurais presque ri ! De voir cette femme d'un âge respectable, une des plus éminentes médicomages de Grande-Bretagne, soudainement si embarrassée… Pourquoi est-elle aussi embarrassée, au fait ?

Je la transperce de mon regard le plus glacial, celui qui a fait trembler des générations d'élèves. Va-t-elle enfin se décider à cracher le morceau ?

- Miss Hermione Granger est venue prendre de vos nouvelles tous les jours, vous savez…

Ça, je l'avais cru comprendre, mais je ne me donne pas la peine de lui répondre. Sa face contrite me remettrait presque en humeur ! Que lui répondrai-je de toute façon ?

- Une jeune femme très comme il faut, un bon cœur cette Miss Granger… D'ailleurs…

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur une Molly Weasley, tout sourire, faisant presque oublier la présence de l'horripilante je-sais-tout cachée derrière elle, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

- Severus ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

- Molly.

- J'ai déjà signé tous les papiers et rassemblé tes affaires. Ron t'as laissé sa chambre. Tu verras, tu y seras très bien ! s'exclame t-elle en avançant vers moi.

Merlin ! Je rectifie ! C'est bien pire qu'un cauchemar ! Granger, viens ici que je t'étrangle !

Je me rallonge sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, elles seront peut-être parties lorsque je me réveillerai…

* * *

_**Est-ce que ce début vous plaît ?**_

_**N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! **_

_**BIZ**_


	2. Traquenard et subterfuge

**Bonsoir !**

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont réellement fait plaisir ! Cixy, Maude, Alatariel Melawen, Elyalis, Elion, Faany, Eileen19, Diox Veriteae, Morrigane, Basmoka, Callymereaux et Justabook, Merci ! Merci ! Et encore merci ! Je ne m'y attendais pas, cette petite histoire ayant était gribouillée lors d'une réunion... Pas bien... ne pas suivre l'exemple...  
**

**Et me voilà encore avec un moment du même genre (type ennuyeux...) ! J'en ai profité pour ressortir mon petit cahier et continuer cette histoire sans prétentions ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira...**

**J'en profite pour faire un petit clin d'œil à Dalou28 pour son mère-poule...  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

**PS : MAJ du chapitre pour petites rectifications...  
**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : TRAQUENARD ET SUBTERFUGE

Je garde les yeux fermés et j'attends. Plusieurs secondes. Une minute. Deux, peut-être, avant d'entendre quelques bruits – chuchotements, changements de position, claquements de langue – indices manifestes de l'impatiente des trois femmes groupées autour de mon lit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je pensais qu'il allait mieux…

Immanquablement, la voix de Molly.

Je ne bouge pas, feignant d'ignorer leur présence dans cette pièce, ainsi que cet horrible démangeaison le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Trop tard. Je pense qu'elles ont remarqué mes mouvements, si discrets et furtifs soient-ils…

- Il a peut-être besoin de temps. Après tout, il n'y a pas vingt-quatre heures qu'il est sorti du coma…

La commisération de Miss Granger m'insupporte. La faire taire d'un bloclang bien senti, voilà qui me redonnerait le sourire !

- Nous devrions peut-être le laisser dormir encore un peu, le pauvre... s'émeut Molly.

Elle emploie ce ton, suintant d'inquiétude et de tendresse… ce ton qui me retourne l'estomac ! Celui de la mère-poule qui prend l'oisillon sous aile… Par Salazar, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver callé de force sous le bras bien charpenté de la matriarche des Weasley !

- Vous avez raison. Nous avons le temps… J'ai lu dans un magazine de santé auquel mes parents sont abonnés, qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter de brusquer une personne sortant du coma ou ayant subi un traumatisme profond…

Doux Merlin ! Je suis réellement en enfer !

- C'est exact Miss Granger, confirme la médicomage d'un ton étonné frisant l'admiration.

Je peux presque sentir Granger rougir sous le compliment !

- Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à un choix de carrière ?

- Eh bien… c'est-à-dire…

Tiens donc ! Miss je sais tout qui reste sans voix ! Qui a dit que les miracles n'existaient pas ?

- Vous devriez vous installer, propose la médicomage dans un tintement caractéristique d'un sortilège d'invocation d'objets. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler.

Le crissement de trois chaises sur le sol confirme mes supputations. Un sentiment d'intense satisfaction m'envahit aussitôt : ce que j'aime avoir raison !

Comme j'aimerais avoir tort !

Je réalise à l'instant que les trois indésirables viennent de s'installer pour un bon bout de temps… Tant pis, je sais aussi être patient…

Molly toussote et relance aussitôt la conversation :

- Hermione s'est mise en tête l'idée stupide – excuse-moi ma chérie, mais je le pense, réprimande t-elle gentiment à l'attention de mon ancienne élève – je disais donc, Hermione s'est mise en tête de suivre Ron et Harry… Elle veut devenir Auror !

- Etonnant, Miss Granger… J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez d'excellents résultats à Poudlard… continue la médicomage.

- Auror requiert d'excellents résultats ! rétorque Granger avec fougue.

- Evidemment… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Mais vous pourriez envisager une carrière brillante, de la recherche par exemple.

- Avec la guerre, je n'ai pas pu passer mes ASPIC, et j'ai consacré mes trois dernières années à l'Ordre… Mais le ministère m'a accordé une dérogation pour poursuivre des études d'Auror…

- Encore heureux ! s'emporte Molly. Avec tous les risques que tu as pris…

Bla bla bla… Il n'y a pas que Granger qui a pris des risques dans cette foutue guerre ! J'ai pris des risques ! Et qu'est-ce que j'en retire ? Un ordre de Merlin troisième classe et le droit de prendre villégiature parmi toute la marmaille rouquine ! Alors, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre les jérémiades d'une gamine à l'ego démesuré !

- Mais vous pourriez très bien recommencer votre dernière année d'étude ou encore demander à passer les ASPIC en fin d'année ! s'exclame la médicomage.

- Je ne me sens pas capable de refaire une nouvelle année à Poudlard… J'aurai bientôt vingt-deux ans… et Il y a trop de souvenirs dans ces murs…

Sa voix me semble larmoyante. Pourvu qu'elle ne pleure pas ! S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, ce sont les pleurnichardes ! Alors, lorsqu'il s'agit de Gryffondor…

- … et on m'a refusé ma demande de repasser mes ASPIC en auditeur libre…

Des protestations s'élèvent. Je peine à distinguer la voix de Molly de celle de la médicomage. Et comme si ce brouhaha n'était pas suffisant, Granger s'y met en tentant de calmer le jeu !

- Vieille toupie ! Molly vient de cracher ces mots avec tant de verve que je reçois des postillons sur le visage !

- Molly, ça n'a pas tant d'importance… J'aime beaucoup ma formation d'Auror…

Granger s'évertue à tempérer la rousse, mais c'est bien mal la connaître !

- De quel droit Minerva refuse t-elle que tu passes cet examen !

Je m'étouffe presque en entendant les dernières paroles de Molly ! Jusque là, je n'avais prêté qu'une demi-oreille à cette ennuyeuse conversation, trop occupé à essayer de leur échapper…

- Alors comme ça, Minerva vous empêche de passer vos ASPIC ! je m'esclaffe, parfaitement redressé face à une Hermione Granger qui me regarde, totalement incrédule.

Et là, je comprends mon erreur… Bêtement, je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort !

ooOoOoOoo

Je crois que je ne supporterai pas cette situation très longtemps !

J'ai tenté de me lever à nouveau, mais encore une fois je me suis effondré sur mon lit. Il parait que c'est assez courant lorsque l'ont reste plusieurs semaines allongé. Les muscles s'atrophient…

Me voilà donc dans une chaise roulante, Miss Granger me poussant au travers des couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste en direction de la sortie, tandis que Molly est partie récupérer mon traitement à l'officine de l'hôpital.

Autre excellente nouvelle, mon état ne me permettrait ni de transplaner, ni de voyager via le réseau de cheminées, encore moins d'utiliser un portoloin… La médicomage a jugé ces moyens de transports trop turbulents pour que je puisse en tolérer les désagréments.

Si elle savait le nombre de fois où je suis rentré à Poudlard à moitié mort, torturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, blessé par les Aurors, voir un peu des deux les jours de chance !

- Et comment allons nous rejoindre la charmante maison des Weasley, je demande ironiquement, insistant de façon presque grossière sur le mot charmante, un petit sourire en coin à l'attention de mon ancienne élève.

- De la même façon que nous sommes arrivées Molly et moi ! s'exclame t-elle aussitôt sans se démonter face à ma mauvaise humeur. Arthur s'est aimablement fait prêter une voiture du ministère.

Je hausse un sourcil la mettant clairement au défi de répéter cette ineptie !

Granger ouvre la bouche, hésite.

- Je sais conduire Professeur…

- Bien sûr que vous savez conduire ! Existe-t-il une seule chose que Miss je sais tout ne sache pas faire… je marmonne dans ma barbe, d'avantage pour moi-même que pour la jeune arrogante qui continue de nous mener vers la sortie.

Je la sens se raidir subrepticement. Elle n'a pas fini de se vexer… Elle veut du Severus Rogue ? Eh bien je vais lui en donner !

- Il est absolument hors de question que je mette un pied dans une de ces machines roulantes ! Je ne m'abaisserai pas à utiliser ces techniques de moldus !

- Et pourquoi pas ! s'offusque t-elle illico, les joues délicieusement empourprées.

Délicieusement ? Tu perds la tête mon vieux Severus ! A croire que ce coma… Car franchement, il n'y a rien de délicieux chez cette enquiquineuse !

C'est que je me suis toujours délecté des réactions que mes paroles blessantes provoquent, voilà tout ! Alors, la voir contenir sa colère, tenter de cacher sa gêne, lutter pour rester polie, me réjouit ! Vraiment. Je dois cependant avouer que cette soudaine rougeur aux joues de Granger lui sied particulièrement…

Elle a remarqué mon regard amusé et n'en rougit que d'avantage en bafouillant.

- Vous venez de sortir du coma… L'atterrissage par cheminette ou portoloin est trop brutal et les risques de démembrement bien trop important par transplanage… Et nous pourrons même ranger votre fauteuil dans le coffre. La voiture est la meilleure solution Professeur… continue t-elle de sa petite voix.

- Dans le cas où vous n'auriez pas clairement compris mes paroles, je ne monterai pas dans cette chose.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le choix… couine t-elle, visiblement offensée.

- On a toujours le choix !

Alors, on ne sait plus quoi répondre Granger ?

Il est maintenant temps de me débarrasser définitivement de cette plaie ! Je la fixe d'un regard noir et ajoute :

- Je préfère encore rester ici plutôt que d'emprunter cet engin de malheur !

Je pense que ma dernière réplique a fait mouche car elle ne pipe mot, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- Si tel est votre souhait Professeur, je ne peux pas vous obliger à quoi que se soit…

Je la regarde, un sourire triomphant étirant malgré moi mes lèvres minces.

- Mais… cet étage est réservé aux grands blessés…

- Réfléchissez un peu Granger ! Pensez vous un seul instant que cet étage soit le seul de Sainte-Mangouste ?

- Non, bien sûr… Les convalescents restent au quatrième. Ils seraient peut-être d'accord pour vous garder quelques jours de plus…

- Bien. Et après quoi je me débrouillerai.

- Vous avez raison, admet-elle, enfin raisonnable. Je suis allée rendre visite au Professeur Lockhart tout à l'heure. Je suis certaine qu'il sera enchanté de retrouver un de ses anciens collègues. Il y a justement un lit de disponible près du sien…

Elle vient de réciter cette tirade d'un calme olympien, presque désinvolte, mais je vois ses yeux, habituellement si doux, pétiller d'une malice que je ne lui connaissais pas. Par Salazar ! J'en resterais presque coi.

- Et combien de temps devrons-nous rouler pour nous rendre au Terrier ?

* * *

_**Une petite review pour me donner vos impressions ?**_

_**A bientôt, BIZ**_

_**khalie**_


	3. Envies de meurtre et bégonias

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci à tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette petite histoire et merci à toutes les personnes ayant pris le temps de m'encourager par une review ! Car franchement, je ne sais pas où je vais avec cette fic !  
_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : ENVIES DE MEURTRE ET BEGONIAS

Nous venons d'arriver sur un petit parking, non loin de la vitrine qui protège Sainte-Mangouste du regard des passants, ou encore de moldus plus aventureux que la moyenne.

Miss Granger s'est arrêtée devant une voiture grise de taille moyenne.

Elle appuie sur une sorte de clé et la voiture émet de brefs signaux lumineux, accompagné d'un déclic caractéristique à un déverrouillage. Un sort aurait été tout aussi efficace, mais mon ancienne élève s'obstine à s'avilir de ces procédés moldus !

Elle ouvre enfin la porte à l'avant du véhicule et me désigne la place à côté du volant.

- Je peux vous aider à vous installer, Professeur ? propose t-elle d'un sourire sincère en me tendant la main.

Je ne la prendrai pas. Pour plusieurs raisons.

La première est que je ne souhaite pas lui faire ce plaisir. Elle s'est immiscée dans ma vie jusqu'à comploter avec Molly – que je vois arriver vers nous en courant maladroitement, un sachet à la main – tout ça dans le but de me faire venir au Terrier. Et voilà que maintenant elle tente de m'imposer sa façon de vivre et ses choix !

La seconde est dérangeante et me trouble plus que je veux bien me l'avouer. Ses yeux tristes et doux – bien qu'elle essaie de me les cacher – me mettent mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas son regard posé sur moi. C'est le même genre de regards qu'Albus me réservait lorsque je rentrais lui faire mon rapport après une mission, las, fourbu, désabusé des horreurs vues et commises, affaibli par trop de doloris…

Je n'aime pas cette image de moi. Faible. Pathétique. Je ne veux pas que l'on me voie comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie comme ça !

C'est donc d'un air résolu que je refuse son aide, détournant froidement les yeux de sa main tendue. J'ai malgré tout eu le temps d'entrevoir son air déçu, presque peiné. Désormais, elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant de m'infantiliser de nouveau !

Je pousse sur mes bras pour me redresser et avance prudemment pour m'assoir dans la voiture, mais mes jambes flageolent sous mon poids, pourtant diminué. C'est vrai que j'ai maigri.

Le regard inquisiteur de la matriarche des Weasley sur mon corps laisse à penser qu'elle vient de tirer les mêmes conclusions que moi… Et je sais qu'elle ne me lâchera les semelles qu'une fois remplumé… Merlin, je sens poindre la migraine !

Ça y est ! Après quelques pas, je suis enfin assis dans cette machine infernale.

Molly s'installe à l'arrière, alors que Granger, déjà assise au volant, s'attache à l'aide d'une sangle extensible.

Je l'imite et me ceint de cet étrange tissu noir.

Puis, elle enfonce la clé près du volant et la carcasse de métal se met à ronronner. C'est la première fois que je monte dans une voiture, mais je connais plus ou moins son principe de fonctionnement. Clé, volant, pédales, moteur. Plus ou moins… Mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ne me prenne pas pour un ignare !

- Est-ce que vous avez attaché votre ceinture de sécurité, Professeur ?

- Vous me prenez pour un imbécile, Granger ?

- Non ! Bien évidemment… Je n'oserais… jamais…

Je suis plutôt fier de mon petit effet sur la donzelle et remercie Merlin de ma capacité d'observation ! Si je devais compter les fois où cette dernière m'a été utile, me tirant de situations plus que périlleuses… Dans mon cas, cette capacité tient à l'instinct de survie !

Et se faire conduire par Granger au volant d'un véhicule moldu, si ça ne relève pas de la survie…

- Severus ! s'offusque aussitôt Molly en me tirant de façon plutôt brutale de cette dernière réflexion. Hermione n'a rien dit de mal !

Je me disais aussi… Bien trop longtemps que Molly n'avait pas ouvert la bouche ! Trop beau pour être vrai.

Je grogne mais ne me donne pas la peine de répondre.

Doucement, la voiture commence à bouger. Quoique tanguer serait un terme plus approprié.

Miss Granger tourne le volant et s'insère dans la circulation londonienne. Ses gestes sont appliqués, son visage concentré, exactement comme lorsqu'elle prépare une potion. Un des rares moments où elle ne m'agace pas, d'ailleurs !

Cela fait maintenant une demi-heure que nous roulons, nous éloignant de la grande banlieue pour nous rendre au Terrier.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien Professeur ? Lorsqu'on n'a pas l'habitude de la voiture, les à coups sont parfois désagréables…

- Je vais très bien. Votre sollicitude me va droit au cœur Granger, je réponds ironiquement.

Je peux voir les épaules de Molly se hausser grâce au petit miroir accroché face à moi.

En réalité, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je ne me sens pas parfaitement bien. Mais je n'ai nullement envie d'encourager Miss-je-sais tout dans une dissertation sur les effets du mal des transports. Elle serait bien capable de me tous les citer, sorciers comme moldus !

- Tant mieux car nous arrivons sur l'autoroute et je vais accélérer ! Comme nous en avons encore pour une heure, il est préférable que vous supportiez la voiture !

Je tourne vivement la tête vers elle, mais regrette déjà ce mouvement violent.

- Une heure ! je m'exclame, sans même m'en rendre compte.

- Oui, hésite t-elle en me scrutant du regard. Vous êtes sûr que ça ira ?

- Granger…

Cette façon d'insister ! Cette curiosité ! Je ne remercierai jamais assez ce vieux chapeau rapiécé de m'avoir réparti à Serpentard à mon arrivée à Poudlard. Et Albus de m'avoir confié la direction de cette noble maison par la suite…

Mais à ce moment, je sens une accélération si forte qu'elle me retourne l'estomac. Je serre les dents et respire plus profondément, plus calmement. Plus fortement aussi, car les deux femmes m'observent bizarrement.

Une heure…

J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et ma tête tourne affreusement à la vue de ce paysage qui se rapproche sans cesse. Encore et toujours… Si vite… Peut-être que si je ferme les yeux ? Non, c'est pire encore que lorsqu'ils sont ouverts. Quoi que… Un seul œil, peut-être ? Toujours pas.

Merlin…

ooOoOoOoo

Une heure horrible. Abominable. Et pas la moindre potion anti nausée sous la main !

Je me décrispe lorsque la voiture s'arrête enfin devant le Terrier.

Quelqu'un aurait-il parié, ne serait-ce qu'une mornille, que je serais un jour pressé de mettre les pieds dans cet endroit de malheur ? Pas moi en tout cas !

Alors que je détache ma ceinture d'une main encore tremblante, Miss Granger, déjà dehors, m'ouvre la portière.

Ses yeux pétillent d'énervement, alors que sa main s'empare de mon avant bras pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Je fronce les sourcils et ne me gêne pas pour y plonger les miens, sombres et durs. Ne serait-ce pas une pointe de malice que je perçois, là, au fond de ses prunelles ?

- Vous voyez bien que ça n'était pas si terrible ! me taquine t-elle un peu trop familièrement à mon goût.

Je vais lui apprendre moi, qu'on ne me parle pas de cette manière. Jeune insolente !

- Pas si terrible, je siffle dangereusement. En effet, si vous vous contentez du médiocre, ce n'était pas si terrible. Dans ce cas, libre à…

Mais je ne peux poursuivre ma phrase que mon estomac se révulse en une contraction aussi violente que soudaine.

Merlin ! Je viens d'en rendre le contenu sur le parterre de bégonias de Molly, éclaboussant largement la robe et les chaussures de Miss Granger qui n'a pas eu le temps de s'éloigner !

Sur le coup, je suis incapable de bouger, pétrifié de m'être laissé aller devant elles.

Puis, des ricanements, quoique mal assurés, parviennent jusqu'à mes oreilles. « Qui » ose ?

Je lève les yeux pour voir Potter et Weasley, devant la maison, qui me regardent d'un air goguenard.

Autour de moi, le silence s'est fait. Plus un bruit. Plus un mot.

Molly, Miss Granger, et Miss Weasley qui se trouve dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, n'osent plus bouger d'un iota, sentant la tempête arriver ! Ma tempête.

Si le rouquin, rouge pivoine, hésite entre la moquerie et la peur que je lui inspire, le sale gamin, quant à lui, m'affronte d'un regard arrogant le sourire aux lèvres.

Le voir se payer ouvertement ma tête me donne des envies de meurtre !

Je souris méchamment jusqu'à lui faire ravaler le sien. Chose qu'il finit par faire. Bien.

De nouveau en possession de mes moyens, je me dirige vers Miss Weasley le plus dignement possible, essayant de ne pas trahir mon état de faiblesse… Je lutte. Je peine. Mais je ne faillis pas.

Arrivé au milieu du chemin, je me retourne vers la machine infernale où se trouvent toujours les deux femmes. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que Miss Granger ne se soit toujours pas précipitée à mon bras pour m'affliger de sa sollicitude…

- Je m'en voudrais d'avoir fait faner tes fleurs, Molly, je susurre doucement. Evanesco ! Je prononce le sort en direction du parterre qui reprend immédiatement l'aspect qu'il avait avant l'incident.

Molly a l'air ravie de ma feinte amabilité. Trop subtil pour elle.

Quant à Miss Granger, ses yeux oscillent entre le bas encore souillé de sa robe, et les miens, amusés de son air déconcerté.

Parfait…

* * *

_**Il est vraiment horrible ce Severus ! Mais bon, je l'aime quand même !  
**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé...**_

_**BIZ**_


	4. Orange et bergamote

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira. Il reste dans le même ton que les précédents, avec cependant quelques petites avancées... A vous de juger !_**

**_Je remercie également toutes les personnes ayant eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review, dont Sandra à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement..._**

**_Cixy, je te fais un petit clin d'œil pour ce chapitre. Tout est question de couleur... ! Donc, spéciale dédicace !_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : ORANGE ET BERGAMOTE

- Surtout, n'hésite pas... Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, quoi que se soit, demande aux enfants ou fais le moi savoir !

- Merci Molly, je marmonne alors qu'elle lisse son tablier de la paume de ses mains.

- Hermione va t'aider à t'installer. Et fais comme chez toi !

Elle pousse sur la porte et nous invite à entrer, avant de s'excuser.

- Bien, je vous laisse, dit-elle en quittant la pièce, non sans jeter un dernier regard en notre direction.

Et là, alors que je prends connaissance de la chambre que j'occuperai quelques temps, je reçois de plein fouet la confirmation de ce que je pressens depuis que je suis sorti du coma.

Je brûle dans les feux de la géhenne. L'enfer, pour être clair. Un enfer orange.

Pas cet orange qui tire vers le saumon, teinte neutre et plutôt douce, non. Ni celui qui se rapproche du vermillon, chaud et confortable, non. Un orange bien franc, criard, assorti aux cheveux de l'imbécile heureux qui occupe cette chambre !

- C'est une blague ? Je l'interroge, ne cachant rien de ma répulsion.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Professeur ? Je ne comprends pas.

A son air gêné, je vois bien que Granger sait exactement ce que je veux dire…

Afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se dérober, je balaye du regard l'ensemble de la pièce, arrêtant volontairement mes yeux sur la couette orange, sur les tentures orange, sur la descente de lit orange, sur l'abat-jour orange…

Je continuerais bien l'inventaire visuel de ce mauvais goût manifeste, mais je doute que Miss Granger n'apprécie que je vide à nouveau mon estomac sur ses chaussures.

- Oh ! Je sais bien que Ron exagère un peu avec le quidditch, s'exclame t-elle en me désignant les quatre posters géants recouvrant le mur près du lit – Par Salazar, avec tout ce orange, je ne les avais pas encore remarqués - mais il se passionne réellement pour ce sport !

Je lui réponds d'un haussement de sourcils agacé qui lui laisse à penser qu'elle me doit une explication.

- Il a été sélectionné comme gardien remplaçant des Canons, vous savez…continue t-elle avec ce qui ressemble à une pointe de fierté.

- La brave petite Gryffondor se sentirait-elle obligée de défendre les goûts douteux de son petit ami ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de railler, tout en la défiant du regard.

Elle rougit et répond illico :

- Ron n'est pas mon petit ami !

Information intéressante. Il m'avait toujours semblé que ces deux là étaient ensemble. Du moins, lorsque Granger était à un endroit, Weasley n'était jamais bien loin !

- Et Ron sait parfaitement se défendre seul !

Tiens ! Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver celui-là, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, les joues en feu.

C'est drôle. Elles s'harmonisent parfaitement à ses cheveux – à la chambre également, je constate avec hilarité - et lui donnent un air de petit garçon en colère. Vexé, même, si j'en crois la drôle de façon dont il regarde Granger…

- Ron, je t'en prie… ne commence pas…

- Mais Hermione, c'est lui qui a commencé !

- Je vous prierai de faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect à mon égard. Je ne suis peut-être plus votre professeur, mais j'ai encore en ma possession quelques moyens de vous faire réfléchir quant à votre façon de s'adresser à moi, je siffle dangereusement.

- Tu vois bien ! rétorque t-il en la prenant à parti.

- Il n'a rien dit de mal. Il a juste besoin de se reposer. Tu ne vois pas qu'il sort à peine de plusieurs semaines de coma ? réplique t-elle un peu pincée.

Ne serait-ce pas de l'irritation que j'entrevois ? Quel bonheur ! Granger et Weasley se chamaillant pour moi !

- Rien de mal ? Tu as sûrement dû zapper la partie sur mes « goûts douteux » !

- Non… répond t-elle, légèrement gênée. Je veux dire, il n'est en rien différent de ce qu'il est d'habitude…

- Et que suis-je d'habitude ? Je réplique aussitôt.

Non que je ne sache pas ce qu'elle insinue par là - je sais parfaitement qu'elle évoque mon ineffable sens de la répartie – mais j'ai envie de la revoir rougir.

- J'attends vos explications, Granger !

De la revoir rougir ? Une gêne s'empare soudain de moi alors que je réalise que je viens de la provoquer pour savourer ses joues en feu, si délicieuses… Pas uniquement pour ça, mais je ne peux tout de même ignorer ce fait nouveau. Surprenant. Et inattendu.

Et ça fonctionne ! Ses pommettes s'enflamment, son teint de porcelaine rosit, et – Oh Merlin ! – de légères plaques rouges, signe d'un réel embarras, viennent d'apparaitre sur son décolleté.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle, indéniablement attiré par cette merveille.

Pour noyer le poisson, je lui lance mon regard le plus terrible, mais mes yeux semblent posséder leur propre volonté et retournent se perdre dans ces douces vallées…

J'avance encore, comme hypnotisé.

- Ce que je voulais dire, répond Miss Granger qui n'a visiblement rien remarqué de mon trouble, c'est que votre attitude est toujours la même qu'avant votre coma. Doit-on remercier Merlin pour cela, je ne sais pas, continue t-elle un brin ironique, mais nous ne devons pas nous attendre à un quelconque traitement de faveur parceque nous nous occupons de vous… Je me trompe, peut-être ?

- Granger ! Insupportable…

Alors que je m'apprête à lui expliquer clairement ma façon de penser – que je n'ai en rien choisi de me retrouver coincé dans cette bicoque à moitié bancale, entouré de toute cette marmaille rouquine, que c'est elle après tout qui a insisté pour que je réside ici – alors que je m'apprête à cracher mon venin comme je sais si bien le faire, mes yeux se brouillent, ma tête tourne, vite, très vite, encore plus vite, avant que mon corps ne se mette à tanguer dangereusement vers elle.

Ou plutôt vers ses seins, la faisant se retrouver allongée de tout son long sur le parquet, mon corps recouvrant complètement le sien.

- Professeur ! Oh mon Dieu !

_Oh oui, c'est bien moi ton Dieu, Granger…_

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

_Assurément mal pour penser de telles inepties… _

- Dîtes-moi quelque chose ! crie t-elle, affolée, en me secouant légèrement le dos et les épaules.

Mais c'est à peine si j'entends ses cris, ma raison hurlant à mon nez de quitter ses seins, alors que mes sens, sans dessus dessous, ne peuvent se soustraire de cette merveilleuse odeur un peu crémeuse, à peine rehaussée d'un léger parfum. De la verveine, des agrumes c'est certain, une pointe de bergamote peut-être… Un parfum léger, qui se fond à son odeur à elle…

- Professeur ! panique t-elle en me voyant toujours sans réaction, Répondez-moi !

J'ai chaud soudainement. Très chaud, même. Si je reste… Alors, je lève le nez de son décolleté pour me retrouver face à son regard inquiet, mais aussi confus.

- Professeur…

Si je suis moi-même plus que troublé de cette situation embarrassante, je ne le lui montre pas, et pousse même le culot jusqu'à afficher un air contrarié, à la limite de l'écœurement.

Granger se prend à mon manège, mais ce n'est pas le cas du rouquin qui nous observe d'un air mauvais. Si un regard pouvait tuer, assurément, je serais mort ! Cependant, le regard de Weasley ne tue pas d'avantage que sa baguette ne transforme un ver de terre en veracrasse !

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, je sens sa poigne se refermer sur l'arrière du col de ma robe.

- Poussez-vous de là, espèce de sale pervers !

- Ron !

Je n'ai même pas l'occasion de me venger, que Molly débarque dans la chambre telle une furie, les cheveux en bataille, alertée par les cris de panique de mon ancienne élève.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tout ce boucan ! On dirait un troupeau d'hippogriffes ! Severus a besoin de repos ! Oh Merlin ! S'exclame t-elle en découvrant notre proximité plus que douteuse à Miss Granger et moi-même. Sans compter son idiot de fils arrachant presque mes vêtements.

- Ron, lâche-le immédiatement ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il fait un malaise ! Si seulement tu avais été un peu plus attentif pendant tes cours de magie d'urgence au lieu de bayer aux corneilles !

Incroyable ingénuité que celle de cette femme !

- Il n'est pas plus malade que moi ! Il profite juste de la situation pour…

- Ronald Weasley ! Sors immédiatement de cette pièce !

- Mais maman…

- J'ai dit immédiatement !

Rappelez-moi de ne jamais me mettre cette femme à dos !

J'entends des grognements de frustration, suivi de quelques pas. Bien.

Je peux maintenant me décoller de Granger sans que cela ne choque personne. Je prends mon temps – après tout, je sors à peine d'un éprouvant coma – et pour donner plus de crédit à mon malaise, grimace au moment de me retourner.

Granger se redresse à son tour, libérée de mon poids, mais je constate avec étonnement que sa main n'a toujours pas quitté mon bras.

- Severus, est-ce que tu vas mieux ? me demande Molly d'une voix douce, presque maternelle.

Je peux voir Ronald Weasley me lancer un regard de haine, plein de rancune, de l'embrasure de la porte où sa mère l'a relégué.

- Merci Molly… Je vais mieux… Tout cet orange… m'a donné la migraine… je réponds d'une voix rauque, une grimace traduisant mon feint embarras.

- J'ai toujours dit que cette fichue couleur n'était pas bonne pour la santé !

- C'est vrai que le orange a tendance à faire augmenter la pression artérielle, enfin, chez les sujets enclins au stress, ou encore chez les personnes physiquement affaiblies comme…

Granger a le bon sens de ne pas continuer sa phrase. Merci bien !

- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé ! _Colorius frescia !_ D'un coup de baguette, Molly recolore la chambre d'un joli vert d'eau.

Je respire enfin.

- Allez, allez ! Dehors tout le monde ! Severus doit se reposer ! ordonne t-elle fermement en poussant Granger et Weasley hors de la chambre.

Sainte femme.

ooOoOoOoo

Cela fait maintenant quelques minutes que je suis allongé sur mon nouveau lit, regardant sans vraiment les voir ces abrutis de joueurs de quidditch faire les beaux devant leur public. Pathétique. Mais je me fais confiance pour trouver une occasion de m'en débarrasser…

Plus tard, car là, je suis fatigué. J'ai vraiment envie de dormir, de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, d'oublier ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, d'oublier cette infortune qui me fait me retrouver ici, et par-dessus tout, de l'oublier elle…

Mais, au moment même où j'ôte ma robe pour me sentir à l'aise, une odeur remonte jusqu'à mon nez, chatouille mes narines et enflamme mes sens !

L'odeur de Miss Granger. Ou plutôt, l'odeur des seins de Miss Granger !

Merlin, pitié ! Même absente, cette horripilante gamine parvient encore à me pourrir la vie !

* * *

_**J'attends votre verdict ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**_

_**Vous trouvez peut-être que l'attrait de Severus pour Hermione arrive un peu tôt ? Mais je vous rassure, il est juste physiquement attiré ! Car pour l'instant, elle l'exaspère toujours autant...**_

_**Bisous et à bientôt**_

_**khalie**_


	5. Annonce et conséquences

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**J'ai été un peu longue à écrire ce chapitre... Vraiment, je suis impardonnable !**_

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et plus particulièrement à Eileen19, Cha Darcy, Elialys, Mél (sarcasme et humeur : je tenterai de garder le cap), Diox Veriteae, Morrigane, Sandra (il y en aura, mais pas forcément dans le sens que tu crois !), Alatariel Melawen, Maha 1959, Cixy, Elena (ta remarque me rassure, ouf !), Miss Lilith Samael, Ilda, Lillylabiche, petitelfbeu, Fandjo et Littlebeegees (je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ta review n'apparait pas et impossible d'y répondre ! Néanmoins un grand merci pour ton soutien^^).**_

_**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : ANNONCE ET CONSEQUENCES

Je suis au Terrier depuis trois jours maintenant. La situation pourrait être pire, je l'avoue.

Je passe mes journées dans ma chambre, et n'en sort qu'à l'heure des repas. Entre temps, je m'occupe en lisant les livres que Miss Granger m'a prêtés. « Peut-être pourrez-vous me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la théorie sur la nécessité de l'arithmancie dans la préparation des potions curatives. Enfin, lorsque vous aurez terminé le livre… Si vous le voulez, bien sûr… »

Est-ce que je le veux ? Je n'en sais rien, mais je me sens encore trop faible pour risquer une migraine, une vraie, en m'interrogeant sur une question aussi saugrenue. Discuter d'un livre avec une élève ! Non, une ancienne élève, je rectifie. La situation ne s'est jamais présentée mais j'imagine que je devrais pouvoir survivre. Seulement, discuter avec l'insupportable je-sais-tout… Par Salazar, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter pareille punition !

Bref, durant ces trois jours, j'ai beaucoup dormi et lu. Ce rythme m'évite des rencontres non désirées, quoi que le risque de croiser un des rouquins au Terrier en pleine journée est plutôt faible : les jumeaux démoniaques travaillent dans leur boutique à créer de nouveaux sortilèges dont le principal objectif consiste à ce que les professeurs de Poudlard s'arrachent les cheveux de la tête – qu'ils ne se gênent pas, je ne suis plus professeur de cette école et Minerva n'en est pas à sa première perruque, l'autre nigaud et Granger ont suivi leur sale petit péteux de copain et se sont lancés dans une _brillante_ carrière d'Auror, tandis que la dernière des Weasley a décidé de rejoindre un de ses frères – j'ai oublié son prénom, il y en a tellement - en Roumanie pour dresser des dragons. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que ce choix était loin de réjouir Potter, vu la mine abattue qu'il affiche depuis qu'elle a annoncé son départ, hier soir.

Weasley – Ronald – rentre souper chaque soir, Potter et Granger sur ses tallons. Les deux ne repartent que tard dans la soirée, après avoir parlé de choses totalement insignifiantes, voir vides de sens, pendant des heures. Granger sourit, rit parfois des blagues idiotes des ses deux non moins idiots d'amis. Je la croyais plus sensée, plus mûre. Qu'ont-ils de si intéressant pour arriver à la tenir éloignée de ses livres ? Je ne la comprends pas ! Comptent-ils faire ménage à trois ?

J'évite donc de traîner trop longtemps après le repas, à fortiori dans le salon, pour ne pas avoir à supporter leur présence.

Seulement, ce soir, Arthur est rentré plus tôt du ministère, et nous voilà tous coincés à table. Il semble décidé à raconter sa journée, en long, en large, et en travers. Il me prend à parti. Coincé dans une conversation pour le moins ennuyeuse, je n'ai d'autre choix que de rester, ponctuant ses diatribes envers le ministère de _hum, pourquoi pas… _

Impossible cette fois de m'enfuir dans ma chambre sans passer pour un ours mal léché. Quoi je ne risque pas grand-chose. Ils pensent déjà tous que je suis un être sans cœur, égoïste et ingrat. Ce que je suis sûrement.

- Qu'en penses-tu Severus ?

J'affiche un air indifférent et répond prudemment :

- Que je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée. Mais j'imagine que je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Des visages ahuris, yeux écarquillés, bouches ouvertes, se tournent immédiatement vers moi.

Il est vrai que je n'ai rien suivi des dernières phrases d'Arthur, mais tout de même, cette réponse sortie presque machinalement de ma bouche ne peut pas les mettre dans un tel état ! Je m'en suis toujours sorti avec ce type de réponses évasives qui n'engagent à rien, mais ne frustrent pas non plus l'interlocuteur.

- Tu as entendu Hermione ? Severus est d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'une jeune femme aussi brillante que toi devrait avoir le droit de passer ses ASPIC !

Par Salazar ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Depuis quand la conversation sur les clubs de golf ensorcelés a-t-elle dévié vers la carrière de Miss Granger ? Cette dernière me fixe, hésitant entre ravissement et méfiance.

- Eh bien quoi ? Ne sois pas si étonnée ma chérie, continue Molly avec un large sourire. Ce n'est pas parceque Severus se montrait exigent sur les résultats attendus pendant ses cours qu'il ne sait pas reconnaître le talent lorsqu'il se présente à lui !

- Il n'a jamais reconnu quoi que se soit chez Hermione ! Il n'a jamais cessé de la rabaisser et a ignoré sa main levée pendant six ans ! Il ne la laissait jamais répondre et lorsqu'elle osait le faire sans sa permission, il retirait des points à Gryffondor ! s'exclame alors Potter, un éclair mauvais traversant ses yeux.

- Harry… Tu sais bien que le professeur Rogue était obligé de jouer un rôle. La moitié des Serpentards étaient des fils ou filles de Mangemorts et l'autre moitié soutenait les idées de Voldemort, réplique Granger d'une petite voix, sans néanmoins me regarder.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me raidir, tant l'étonnement de voir cette Miss je-sais-tout - que j'ai martyrisé durant des années avec un plaisir plus ou moins dissimulé, je l'avoue - prendre ma défense face à ses amis me laisse sans voix.

Je coule mon regard dans le sien et je comprends à son air qu'elle a perçu mon désappointement. Et là, elle me sourit. Piétine mes dernières certitudes. C'est une sensation étrange qui m'envahit subitement. Une chaleur qui se répand en moi, qui fait battre mon sang dans mes veines, qui fait se retourner le fond de mes entrailles, comme une bête qui grogne en se réveillant d'une longue hibernation.

- Je crois rêver ! C'est de Rogue dont tu parles là ! Tu es entrain de défendre ce vil… Merde, Hermione ! Tu es en train de défendre le type qui a regardé tes dents pousser devant toute la classe en troisième année sans même lever sa baguette ! Et tout le monde se moquait de toi ! s'emporte Weasley, comme si je n'étais pas dans la même pièce à le fusiller du regard.

- Je ne vous permets… Les mots sifflent entre mes dents mais Molly me devance.

- Ronald Weasley ! Excuse-toi immédiatement ! Je t'interdis de t'adresser à ton ancien professeur de cette façon.

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais lui présenter des excuses !

- Ron !

- Molly… tente de tempérer Arthur.

- Ton père et moi ne t'avons pas élevé comme ça. J'ai vraiment honte de ton attitude. Soit tu t'excuses auprès du professeur Rogue, soit tu montes dans ta chambre.

La tête qu'affiche Weasley en ce moment vaudrait presque la satisfaction de le voir s'excuser face à moi !

- Mais maman, j'ai vingt-trois ans ! Tu ne peux pas m'envoyer comme ça dans ma chambre !

- Tu crois ça ? menace t-elle, le visage rouge de colère, alors que ses poings s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre de ses hanches.

L'imbécile grogne et marmonne en jetant un dernier regard vers Granger et Potter, dont le sourire malsain attire aussitôt mon attention, avant de se retirer à l'étage en trainant des pieds.

- Je suis désolée Severus… il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

Si la pauvre femme savait…

- Désolée, se sent également obligée d'ajouter Miss Granger.

- Ah, la jeunesse… Quelle fougue ! Arthur sourit de façon nostalgique, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs. Tu te souviens _Mollychérie_ ?

Je ne veux rien entendre, Merlin pitié !

La dite Molly s'empourpre, avant de s'affairer à débarrasser la table, certainement pour masquer son embarras.

- Tout ça pour dire que le professeur Rogue est d'accord avec nous sur cette injustice, Hermione.

A peine Arthur a-t-il terminé sa phrase que Potter se met à ricaner. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux avec une effronterie qui frise l'impolitesse. Potter, quoi.

- Il dit juste ça parcequ'il n'a pas d'autre choix. Il est coincé ici et n'a ailleurs où aller… Qui voudrait bien l'héberger ?

Pas un bruit, pas un murmure ne trouble le silence qui vient de s'installer dans la pièce. Même Molly s'est arrêtée, une assiette en main, comme statufiée par un _petrificus_.

Je peux sentir la colère monter en moi. Sale petit merdeux qui se croit tout permis sous prétexte d'avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il serait mort mille fois si ses amis, Dumbledore ou moi-même n'étions pas accourus à son secours chaque fois que ce crétin fonçait tête baissée vers la seule chose à ne pas faire !

- Et vous, que faîtes vous ici ? Pourquoi ne retournez-vous pas dans votre trou à rats ? La maison de ce chien galleux n'est pas assez bien pour Sa Majesté Potter ? Oh… mais oui, Molly ne pourrait pas vous moucher le nez et vous auriez bien trop peur que Weasley vous souffle Granger !

Bizarrement, cracher mon fiel me met en de bonnes dispositions.

- Je rentre chez moi tous les soirs et il n'y a rien entre moi et Hermione, me répond t-il calmement sans quitter une seconde mes yeux du regard. Par contre, votre colère à vous prouve votre gêne. Vous ne pensiez pas ce que vous avez dit sur Hermione. J'en suis sûr.

Je tente de ne pas lui montrer qu'il a réussi à me sortir de mes gonds et serre les dents. Je crois que je suis prêt à tout pour lui rabattre son clapet une bonne fois pour toute.

- Bien sûr que je le pense, je réponds calmement. D'ailleurs, si Miss Granger le veut bien – et je glisse mon regard vers la jeune femme qui nous observe anxieusement – je suis prêt à plaider sa cause auprès de cette chère Minerva.

- Par les couilles de Merlin ! L'étonnement du rouquin vient de résonner depuis la cage d'escalier, presque pâle en comparaison des visages ébahis qui se tournent vers moi.

Et que dire de l'air bête qu'affiche ce sale petit arrogant de Potter ?

- Je crois que Monsieur Weasley vient de manquer une marche, je me sens obligé d'ajouter, dans un demi-sourire teinté d'ironie.

Dire que je suis fier de l'effet de mon annonce sur l'assemblée est un euphémisme… Qu'ai-je annoncé déjà ? Ah oui. Que j'irai voir Minerva pour lui demander de permettre à Miss Granger de passer ses ASPIC.

Merlin non…

Je sens déjà poindre la migraine. Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour tomber dans ce piège de débutant ? A cet instant, ma haine envers Potter n'a jamais été aussi vivace. Il le voit et me sourit. Je m'apprête à l'attaquer en retour, mais la voix de Miss Granger me détourne de mes desseins aux accents de vengeance.

- Merci ! Vraiment… Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Professeur…

Miss Granger vient de se lever de sa chaise et s'avance vers moi, un peu fébrile, les yeux brillants d'une émotion à peine contenue, les joues roses de plaisir. Elle est plus qu'intéressante comme ça, enfiévrée, presque sauvage. Je reste assis sur ma chaise, les bras croisés contre mon torse, durcissant d'avantage mon regard. La découragera t-il d'avancer plus encore vers moi ? La fera t-il hésiter sur ses phrases, chercher délicieusement ses mots ? La ferais-je encore frissonner et rougir ?

- Je suis sincère… vous… n'étiez pas obligé de vous proposer… ajoute t-elle en bredouillant.

_Oh oui, tu rougis et tu trembles, Granger… _

- Professeur ? Vous allez bien ?

_Et si tu savais de quoi je suis capable… tu ne tremblerais plus, tu supplierais, tu halèterais, tu…_

- Peut-être un peu fatigué. Je vais me retirer dans ma chambre.

Ma porte de sortie à ce délire malsain que mon cerveau met en œuvre depuis que je suis tombé le nez entre les seins de mon ancienne élève !

Je me lève, salue brièvement l'assemblée de la tête et me dirige vers les escaliers. Mon regard a néanmoins eu le temps de croiser les prunelles de Miss Granger. J'y perçois son inquiétude et quelque chose qui ressemble à… du dépit !

- Minerva a la peau aussi dure que celle d'une vielle carne. Si vous le désirez, peut-être pourrions nous commencer à travailler votre argumentaire.

Un petit son aigu sort de sa bouche, et déjà son bras attrape le mien.

- Avec plaisir, Professeur ! Rejoignons votre chambre ! A ces mots, ma gorge se noue et mon bas ventre me rappelle douloureusement ce que je suis. Un homme.

A t-elle vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

* * *

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé aimé ce chapitre et qu'il vous a fait (ne serait-ce qu'un peu) sourire !_**

**_A bientôt_**

**_BIZ à tous_**


	6. Canicule et douche glacée

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Je reprends enfin l'écriture de cette fic, mise un moment de côté afin de finir l'Arcane sans nom, puis délaissée, trop absorbée par la naissance de mon merveilleux petit garçon... Bref, je me sens maintenant prête à continuer, tout en espérant que l'histoire continue à vous plaire !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : CANICULE ET DOUCHE GLACÉE

Cela fait près d'une heure que nous sommes dans ma chambre à travailler la défense Miss Granger. Doit-on appeler cette conversation une défense, je ne le sais pas, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que je dois tout savoir des derniers entretiens de cette enquiquineuse avec Minerva.

S'il me faut l'accompagner et l'aider pour lui obtenir l'autorisation de passer ses ASPIC – maudit soit Potter ! – autant qu'aucun détail susceptible de faire péricliter cet entretien ne m'échappe ! Maîtriser. Contrôler. En toute circonstance.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous fassiez ça pour moi, Professeur ! s'exclame mon ancienne élève, assise en tailleur sur mon lit alors que je lui fais face sur une chaise.

Je marmonne ce qui pourrais ressembler à un « pas de quoi » en m'efforçant d'être le plus convainquant possible, ce qui est loin d'être aisé.

- Votre opinion… hésite t-elle en baissant les yeux sur le livre qu'elle malmène de ses doigts depuis quelques secondes. Eh bien… votre opinion a toujours beaucoup compté pour moi. Plus que celle des autres professeurs de Poudlard !

- Vous m'en voyez flatté, je renifle sur le ton du sarcasme.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Monsieur, réplique t-elle vivement. Vous avez toujours été le plus difficile à contenter. Vous ne laissiez rien passer et nous poussiez à aller plus loin, au point de m'avoir plus d'une fois fait douter de mes capacités en cette matière.

Comment peut-elle louer mon enseignement alors que je n'ai eu de cesse de faire de sa vie dans ma classe un enfer ! Je ne lui ai, certes, jamais retiré de points injustement – je n'ai jamais considéré que sanctionner l'impertinence soit injuste – mais je ne lui en ai jamais octroyé non plus, et ce malgré son travail appliqué et ses bonnes réponses…

Alors, comment réagir à de tels aveux ? Peut-être en étant sincère avec elle. Après tout, ne l'a-t-elle pas été envers moi ? Et si la situation venait à déraper, si le pouvoir menaçait de basculer en sa faveur… eh bien, je pourrais toujours me retrancher derrière ma chère impassibilité et lui lancer un petit pique de mon cru.

- Pour moi, enseignement n'a jamais rimé avec complaisance, je réponds en la fixant du regard. Et ce n'est pas en distribuant des « bons points » que l'on obtient l'excellence ! M'auriez vous rendu des parchemins plus longs que demandé, auriez vous cherché à prendre tant d'avance sur le programme, si j'avais gratifié vos copies d'un optimal ?

- Vous voulez dire… vous voulez dire que…

- Quand diable, finirez-vous vos phrases, Granger ? Je demande en levant les yeux au ciel, une pointe d'agacement teintant volontairement ma voix.

- Que mes copies valaient un optimal ?

Son visage s'anime et ses prunelles brillent comme de l'or au soleil alors qu'elle me pose cette question avec espoir et anxiété.

- D'après vous ? J'ai pleinement conscience de jouer avec ses nerfs et m'en amuse.

- Oh… s'empourpre t-elle en couvrant sa bouche de sa main.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre mais la regarde fixement d'un air dégoûté. Hors de question que ces aveux à mots couverts ne lui donnent trop d'assurance ! Hors de question de la voir prendre le pouvoir. Je ne laisserai pas cette gamine se croire en terrain conquis. Hors de question.

A croire que cela fonctionne car je la vois se rembrunir. Ses lèvres se pincent, ses joues rougissent, et ses yeux… me jettent des éclairs !

- Pourquoi faîtes vous ça ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous soyez méchant ? Pourquoi cherchez-vous à m'humilier sans cesse ? Par Godric, s'écrie t-elle d'une voix humide qui, étrangement, me fait me sentir mal, qu'ai-je bien pu vous faire pour que vous me détestiez de la sorte !

Elle vient de se lever du lit et ses jambes tremblent si fort qu'elles s'entrechoquent. C'est tout juste si je me rends compte que mes mouvements ont accompagné les siens et que je suis maintenant face à elle, la dominant de toute ma stature, oubliant momentanément la froideur qui masque mes émotions.

Je fais un pas de plus vers elle, faisant fi de sa colère assassine.

- Est-ce mon amitié pour Harry que vous ne supportez pas ? me défie t-elle alors que ma main gauche saisit son avant bras.

C'est à mon tour de ne savoir que répondre. Mais certainement, Miss Granger a raison sur ce point. Pourtant, je sens que je dois taire cette semi vérité. Décidément, ce coma m'a vraiment ramolli le cerveau !

- Ou mon sang vous dégoûte t-il à ce point que vous ne sachiez me regarder sans cet air d'avoir avalé un nid de cafards ? finit-elle en laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues.

Elle tremble de plus belle, son corps se balance de côté et je la sens se crisper sous ma main. Instinctivement, ma seconde se pose sur son épaule et la rapproche vers moi. Et avant même que je ne réalise ce que je viens de faire, Granger est déjà contre moi.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, sont les seuls mots que je parviens à prononcer. Et même à mon oreille, leur son me semble étrange, plus rauque que d'habitude.

Que m'arrive t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que je tiens cette fille dans mes bras. Suis-je en plein cauchemar, ou suis-je véritablement là, entrain de la laisse pleurer de ton son saoul contre mon torse ? Et par dessus tout, pourquoi je me sens incapable de l'éloigner de moi ? C'est ce coma bien sûr ! Ce satané coma ! Et tous ces soins prodigués par Molly qui finiront par me rendre aussi docile qu'un tatou !

A mesure, ses sanglots s'espacent, son corps se détend. Elle lève des yeux encore humides vers les miens et me demande d'une voix impérieuse qui me surprend :

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'est, Professeur ?

Ce « professeur » dans sa bouche à cet instant est presque impudique. Ses yeux brûlent, semblent hésiter entre la colère et un sentiment que je ne comprends pas nettement. Ses joues rougissent, créant un contraste délicieux avec le reste de sa peau si blanche, et sa poitrine, pressée contre mon torse et dont j'aperçois la naissance, se soulève rythmiquement, de plus en plus vite.

Par Merlin ! Miss Granger me regarde et halète, les lèvres entrouvertes. _Maîtriser. Contrôler. En toute circonstance._ Mais je ne contrôle plus rien. Ne veux plus rien contrôler !

La main qui était posée sur son avant bras remonte vers sa tête, se perd dans ses cheveux, glisse le long de sa nuque et l'incite à se rapprocher d'avantage encore de moi, ce qu'elle fait volontiers. Et en un éclair, mes lèvres franchissent les derniers centimètres qui me séparent des siennes et gouttent la douceur de sa chair tendre. Le contact de sa peau m'électrise, littéralement, et je presse plus fort encore mes lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'un léger cri étouffé sort de sa bouche.

Je me rends compte de la brutalité qui m'a animé, de la violence de mon étreinte, et enfin de ce que je viens de faire ! Merlin tout puissant, je viens d'embrasser Granger !

Face à cette terrible réalité, je me fige et me raidis.

Nos bouches se sont désunies, mais sont si proches encore que je peux sentir un léger courant chatouiller mes lèvres et ma langue. Un courant dévastateur, qui se propage dans ma nuque, descend le long de ma colonne et foudroie le creux de mes reins. Je m'entends à peine gémir contre sa bouche quand –

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

- Professeur Rogue… heu… excusez-moi, hésite une voix légère que j'identifie comme étant celle de Miss Weasley. Hermione est-elle encore avec vous ? Coq vient d'apporter un message…

Coq… Qui est ce Coq ? De quoi parle t-elle ? Que vient-elle faire ici, celle là !

- Miss Weasley, je grogne de colère et d'impatience tout en m'écartant de Granger, soudainement prise de panique.

J'imagine qu'elle craint que son amie puisse nous découvrir dans cette fâcheuse posture, bien que la porte de ma chambre soit fermée. Cela ne devrait me faire ni chaud ni froid, mais à l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir honte d'être vue de la sorte avec moi, je sens monter une petite rage.

- Excusez-moi, bredouille la rouquine.

- Transmettez ce message et laissez-nous !

- Bien sûr… C'était juste pour prévenir Hermione que Viktor arrive demain matin. Son transfert chez les Canons a eu lieu avec deux semaines d'avance, finalement. Alors, heu… bonne soirée et excusez-moi.

Le petit cri que pousse Granger étouffe presque le résonnement des pas de Miss Weasley à travers la porte. Je la scrute d'un regard inquisiteur, bien qu'encore troublé de ce qui vient de se passer entre nous.

- Je suis désolée, s'excuse t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je n'aurais jamais dû. J'espère que vous pourrez oublier… ajoute t-elle en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. De mon côté, je ferai le maximum pour faire comme s'il n'était rien arrivé, continue t-elle en remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements alors qu'il me semble qu'un poids énorme vient de tomber sur ma poitrine.

_Oublier ! Faire comme s'il n'était rien arrivé ! _Je la fixe, extérieurement impassible. Je suis très fort à ce jeu là. Seulement, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis bien incapable de trouver le fiel qui me fera siffler ces mots cinglants que j'affectionne tant. Parfaitement incapable.

De toute façon, elle s'est déjà enfuie de ma chambre. Et le mot est faible !

Suis-je si effroyablement laid, qu'elle sorte en courant, comme si le diable en personne était à ses trousses ? Qu'elle me le dise en face dans ce cas ! Qu'elle ose affronter mon regard ! Ne se joue pas de Severus Rogue qui veut !

Je passe ma cape sur mes épaules avec emportement et rejoins le couloir où je percute de plein fouet Miss Weasley, décidément, ils sont bien trop nombreux dans cette maison !

- Encore vous ! je souffle méchamment.

- Oh !

Sa voix tremble et son mouvement de recul trahit la crainte que j'exerce sur elle. Bien. Reprise de contrôle.

- Encore une fois, Professeur, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais j'ai cru qu'Hermione serait contente d'apprendre que son fiancé serait là plus tôt que prévu. Vous comprenez…

- Non.

Son fiancé ? Par Salazar ! Alors c'est pour cette raison que Granger s'est enfuie ? Et que se serait-il passé si Miss Weasley n'avait pas interrompu nos ébats ? Aurait-elle finalement pensé à lui et se serait-elle ravisée, ou bien…

- Ou pas… ajoute mon ancienne élève, étonnée par cette brusque réponse, ou plutôt par ma soudaine retraite dans ma chambre.

Mon pouls s'accélère, je le sens. D'un mouvement sec, je sors ma baguette et referme violemment la porte derrière moi, avant de faire disparaître ces arrogants se pavanant sur un balai d'un _evanesco_ bien senti ! C'est fou ce que cette petite rage dévastatrice me fait du bien ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, je n'ai plus à trouver de stratagème pour me débarrasser de ces posters… Trop tard…

* * *

_** Pauvre, pauvre Severus ! Je ne suis pas très gentille avec lui^^**_

_**Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que le style n'est pas trop différent des premiers... Ce n'est pas vraiment évident de reprendre une histoire après une longue pause...**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**khalie**_


	7. Coutume bulgare et fricotage

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Le chapitre 6 arrive enfin ! Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser un commentaire...**_

_**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par la talentueuse Morrigane. Merci à elle !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : COUTUME BULGARE ET FRICOTAGE

C'est demain soir que Granger a rendez-vous avec Minerva. Mon état ne me permet pas encore de transplaner, nous prendrons donc le Poudlard Express.

Bien évidemment, je lui ai conseillé de ne pas mentionner ma présence dans la note qu'elle lui a envoyée. L'effet de surprise devrait aller en notre faveur : je connais suffisamment Minerva pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas trop lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Je me mords la langue de l'avouer, mais malgré son âge, la bougresse est plus que vive d'esprit !

Bref, nous avons toutes les cartes en main, et hormis une bourde de mon ancienne élève, je devrais parvenir à la faire plier.

Une bourde de mon ancienne élève…

En parlant de cette dernière, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir Miss Granger en tête à tête - si je peux m'exprimer ainsi - depuis près de trois jours, depuis que Krum a débarqué de Bulgarie pour faire l'idiot sur un balai avec l'autre imbécile de Weasley.

Est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir ? Peut-être est-elle gênée depuis cet… incident.

Mais je pense plutôt qu'elle est trop occupée à tenter de battre le record d'apnée avec _Victooor_. Chaque fois que je les vois, ils sont pendus aux lèvres l'un de l'autre. C'est parfaitement indécent.

Ce type m'insupporte ! Sûr de lui, arrogant, flagorneur… Mais aussi plus que lent d'esprit ! Je me demande ce que Granger peut bien lui trouver.

D'ailleurs, il a beaucoup de chance que ma magie soit encore trop faible pour ce genre de sorts, sinon, je… - cette mouche m'insupporte ! Depuis plus d'une heure, elle tourne autour de moi, bourdonne près de mes oreilles, frôle mon nez… Sûr que c'est cette foutue goule à l'odeur de ravegourde qui l'attire ! Non mais qui, de nos jours, garde une goule dans son grenier ?

Merlin, pitié, hâtez ma guérison, que je puisse – saleté de mouche ! D'un geste vif, je dégaine ma baguette, la pointe vers la cible mouvante qui finit par se poser sur la commode – grossière erreur – et décoche un sort qui grille instantanément l'insecte sur place. Bien. Reprise de contrôle.

Seulement, ce simple geste m'a épuisé.

Je souffle en réalisant que Granger et moi ne pourrons pas transplaner demain, ce qui nous contraindra à prendre le Poudlard Express et à passer une nuit à l'école mais je souffle aussi en réalisant que je suis encore loin d'avoir quitté cet horrible endroit…

Trop d'étrangetés, même pour un sorcier, trop de Weasley, et surtout trop de bruit !

- Professeur Rogue ! J'entends hurler du bas des escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais !

- Le dîner est servi, vous pouvez descendre !

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, mais me lève du lit, pose sur la table de chevet le livre que je lisais distraitement, et sors de la chambre.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle à manger, je constate qu'ils sont tous là. Inhabituel, mais je ne fais aucune remarque et m'installe sur la dernière chaise vide, aux côtés de Miss Granger qui m'adresse un léger sourire avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Potter et Weasley.

- J'ai posé mon après-midi demain pour aller supporter Ronald et Viktor à leur premier entrainement chez les Canons, rayonne Arthur en levant son verre de bieraubeurre en guise de toast.

- A vous, les garçons !

- Je suis tellement excitée d'assister à cet entrainement. Tu te rends compte ? Les Canons de Chudley ! Qui eut cru que mon grand frère fasse un jour partie d'une équipe, s'exclame la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Je suis juste gardien remplaçant, répond alors l'intéressé, non sans que ses joues ne prennent une coloration rouge brique, qui jure affreusement avec ses cheveux.

- Tu rigoles, c'est génial mon vieux ! s'enthousiasme alors le survivant. Dommage qu'Hermione ne puisse pas nous accompagner.

- Oui, c'est vrrraiment dommage, répète bêtement Krum.

- Tu es sûre que Mc Go n'avait pas d'autres possibilités que demain soir ? Et puis, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller avec lui, insiste Ronald Weasley en me jetant un regard méchant. Comme ça, tu pourrais transplaner, ce qui t'éviterait de te lever aux aurores demain pour prendre le train, et donc de rater notre entrainement.

- Non, Ron. Encore une fois, je te répète que le professeur Mc Gonnagall a un emploi du temps très chargé et qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre créneau de disponible. Et oui, j'ai besoin que le professeur Rogue m'accompagne, finit-elle d'une voix qui ne laisse place à aucune contestation.

Je note également l'air réprobateur de mon ancienne élève lorsque Weasley a appelé leur directrice de maison « Mc Go ». J'aime l'idée qu'elle puisse être en colère contre lui.

- Quand même, c'est vachement important pour moi et Viktor.

- Viktor et moi, lorsqu'on est poli, le reprend t-elle.

- Ron, l'entretien d'Hermione est également très important. Et Severus s'est démené pour qu'il se déroule au mieux, intervient Arthur.

- N'exagérons rien !

Tous les regards, y compris le mien, se tournent vers cet impertinent de Potter. Je vois rouge mais ne compte pas entrer dans son jeu.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous, Potter, je ricane en levant les yeux vers le petit groupe. J'ai certes promis d'aider Miss Granger, et c'est ce que je m'évertue à faire, mais je ne vais pas non plus gâcher mes dernières forces dans cette entreprise, avouons-le, plus qu'hasardeuse.

Je crois que ma réplique a fait mouche car tous me regardent, bouche entrouverte et yeux écarquillés, stupéfaits de me voir approuver Potter. Ce dernier étant d'ailleurs le plus atteint, comme stupéfixé.

Seule Granger a baissé les yeux. Le rouge lui monte délicieusement aux joues. Bien.

- Je ne comprends toujourrrs pas, Herrrmione, pourquoi tu veux passer cet examen…

L'intéressée s'apprête à répliquer, mais Molly la devance, apparemment très remontée.

- Eh bien moi, je la comprends, s'exclame t-elle vivement. Les femmes doivent toujours tout sacrifier pour leur mari et leur famille, même lorsqu'elles sont brillantes ! Ce n'est pas juste, et il est bien temps de rajuster les choses, comme chez les moldus !

- Molynette…

- Oui, oui, Arthur. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Les moldus sont bien plus en avance dans ce domaine. Et Ginny, ne t'avise surtout pas d'écourter tes études pour un garçon, continue t-elle à l'intention de sa cadette, tout en jetant un regard en biais au survivant qui fait mine de ne pas comprendre l'allusion.

Comme c'est drôle. Je ne me suis plus amusé comme ça depuis longtemps.

- Et quel qu'il soit ! ajoute t-elle en levant un index impérieux.

Là, je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner légèrement, de façon à ce que seul le trio m'entende. Evidemment, Potter réagit immédiatement en me lançant un regard pas piqué des vers. Pas de quoi s'enorgueillir cependant. Personne ne rivalise avec mes œillades assassines.

- Je pars rejoindre Charlie en Roumanie, maman ! Dans le genre choix-de-carrière-audacieux-pour-une-fille, je pense largement obtenir la première place, non !

Potter rougit de plus belle. Je sens mon cœur se gonfler d'allégresse.

- Oui, oui, ma chérie. C'est juste que je me suis un peu laissée emporter.

- Je ne savais pas votre mère si engagée dans le droit des sorcières, les enfants…

Décidément, cette petite conversation est plus que réjouissante – comparativement à la compagnie de la goule, j'entends. Je devrais sortir plus souvent de ma chambre, tiens !

- Dans mon pays, les sorcièrrres ne travaillent pas, ou rarement, explique Krum à l'adresse de Molly.

Je sens, plus que je ne vois, Granger se raidir sur sa chaise.

Je ne sais pourquoi – enfin, si – mais je pense que cette coutume bulgare ne lui convient pas vraiment. _Allez Granger, un petit effort, juste un petit, pour montrer à cet arrogant la maîtrise de ta langue bien affutée !_

Mais pourquoi ne réagit-elle pas ? Diantre, que lui arrive t-il ?

Je tourne discrètement la tête vers elle et remarque son air gêné, ses joues rougissant de plus en plus. Que… Par Salazar ! Krum vient de glisser subrepticement sa main sur une de ses cuisses.

- Ah bon, marmonne Weasley, la bouche encore pleine de gratin de courges.

- C'est très mal vu, continue t-il avec aplomb, comme s'il n'était pas en train de peloter Miss Granger sous la table.

Ses doigts ont maintenant écarté un pli de la jupe portefeuille, découvrant une peau blanche, crémeuse, certainement douce… Oh, Merlin…

- Même dans l'enseignement ou la médisorcellerie ? demande alors Arthur qui, au son de sa voix, semble étonné des dires de Krum.

Mais je n'écoute plus vraiment la conversation, hypnotisé, tétanisé par la vision qui s'offre à moi. Par cette peau que la main de Krum découvre un peu plus encore.

- Ces domaines sont réserrrvés aux hommes car se sont eux qui détiennent les connaissances…

- Ce n'est pas juste Viktor, réplique Hermione que cette dernière explication semble avoir réveillée.

- Mais c'est ainsi… depuis la nuit des temps… Et je pense que les hommes sont meilleurrrs pour ces métiers. Ils ont de l'autorité pour faire face aux élèves et savent garrder leur sang froid devant des blessés grrraves… ajoute Krum pour étayer ses propos, tandis que sa main s'aventure sous la jupe.

Impudent ! Comment ose t-il la toucher de la sorte, à table, au risque d'être vu de tous ! J'ai du mal à retenir ma colère alors que sa main s'insinue plus encore entre ses cuisses et remonte, remonte… Ma gorge se serre, se sèche. Il ne peut quand même pas…

- Non ! C'est à peine si j'ai conscience d'avoir quasiment hurlé ce mot.

- Non ? répète Molly, étonnée.

- Vous allez bien, Professeur ? demande maintenant Granger.

Reprendre le contrôle, immédiatement.

- Non, j'appuie calmement, cette fois.

A nouveau, tous les yeux se tournent vers moi, et je me vois dans l'obligation d'argumenter cette dénégation.

- Je veux dire, bien sûr que les hommes ont naturellement ce genre d'aptitudes que décrit Monsieur Krum, bien nécessaires à ces métiers –

- On voit que vous ne vous êtes jamais fait prendre par Mc Go ! me coupe impoliment Weasley.

- Le professeur Mc Gonnagall, Ron, le reprend Granger, visiblement excédée.

La main de Krum est-elle toujours posée sur sa cuisse ? Malheureusement, je ne peux me permettre de vérifier sans que cela attire l'attention de la tablée…

- Mais les femmes, je continue en posant un regard sévère vers l'effronté qui a osé me couper, les femmes ont d'avantage de patience avec les enfants, et bien plus d'empathie envers les malades. En outre, j'ajouterais que les femmes sont bien souvent plus courageuses que les hommes. Et il est inutile d'ajouter que ces qualités sont plus qu'essentielles à ces corps de métiers.

- Bien dit, Severus ! s'exclame alors Molly, rose de plaisir.

A ce moment, la conversation s'anime, les avis fusent de tous sens, et je peux enfin reporter mon attention sur ma voisine sans me faire remarquer.

Mon intervention a-t-elle fonctionné, ou Granger a-t-elle décidé que Krum allait trop loin, mais sa main vient de stopper fermement la sienne.

Krum prend un air renfrogné.

Tous l'attribuent à ma petite intervention qui vient de le faire passer pour un rustre arriéré, mais je mets également sa soudaine mauvaise humeur sur le fait qu'Hermione vient de repousser discrètement sa main de ses cuisses.

Aussitôt, mon corps entier se détend. Je n'avais pas conscience d'être tendu jusqu'alors.

Pourquoi la relation de Granger avec ce Krum me dérange-t-elle autant ? Pourquoi mes poils se hérissent-ils à la moindre vue de leur corps rapprochés ?

Ces questions me hantent à tel point que je ne remarque pas immédiatement que Miss Granger me fixe du regard. Ou du moins, fixe mon regard posé sur ses genoux… Je lève les yeux vers elle et la scrute.

Elle sait que j'ai tout vu.

Et c'est à mon tour de me sentir gêné. A-t-elle aperçu mon désarroi, ma colère, mon envie d'étrangler Krum ? Elle devrait en jouer… Mais elle m'observe d'un air grave, presque troublé, avant de se lever précipitamment de table sans même prendre la peine de remettre sa chaise en place.

- Excusez-moi, je ne me sens pas très bien, bafouille t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Merlin…

* * *

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu...**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**khalie**_


	8. Murmures et propositions

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris... **_

_**Un grand merci également à Morrigane qui a corrigé ce chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 : MURMURES ET PROPOSITIONS

Le quai 9 ¾ est quasiment désert : quelques passagers qui se rendent très certainement à Pré-au-Lard, une silhouette encapuchonnée dont je suis bien aise de ne pas apercevoir le visage – très certainement une harpie ou un vampire – Hermione Granger ainsi que moi-même.

Nous ne nous attardons pas sur le quai, mais montons directement dans le train. Nous nous installons d'un accord tacite, d'un simple regard devrais-je dire, dans le dernier compartiment du wagon. Je laisse entrer Miss Granger et fais coulisser la porte vitrée qui nous isole des bruits provenant du quai.

- Puis-je ? Je propose de l'aide à mon ancienne élève qui s'escrime à hisser sur le porte-bagages un panier à l'intérieur duquel est enfermé un énorme chat roux à l'air maussade.

- Oh, merci ! C'est très gentil à vous. C'est que Pattenrond fait son poids…

Pattenrond… Un drôle de nom pour un drôle d'animal !

Je m'interroge sur les raisons qui ont amené Miss Granger à emporter son chat avec nous. Il aurait très bien pu rester dans son appartement, ou encore au Terrier à courir après les gnomes de jardin. J'ai dû hausser un sourcil, ou peut-être me connait-elle bien au final, car elle anticipe ma question.

- Pattenrond a toujours adoré Poudlard. L'école a été sa première maison, vous savez… Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il connait le château et le parc comme sa poche ! N'est-ce pas, Pattenrond ?

L'animal la fixe de ses grands yeux jaunes, visiblement peu ravi de se retrouver coincé de la sorte.

- Il ne vous répondra pas, je rétorque, presque moqueur.

- Evidemment. C'était purement rhétorique.

Je reconnais bien là mon ancienne élève et me retiens d'esquisser un sourire.

- Mais tout comme moi, il sera très heureux de retrouver Poudlard.

- Peut-être, je réponds pensivement tout en ôtant ma cape que je replie soigneusement à mes côtés, alors que Granger s'installe sur la banquette face à moi.

A ce moment, le contrôleur siffle le départ du train et les portes se referment. Déjà, le moteur vrombit, la locomotive crache sa vapeur, les roues crissent, s'actionnent, et le train démarre enfin.

Le paysage défile sous nos yeux, toujours plus vite, jusqu'à ce que le train trouve sa vitesse de croisière, toute propice au repos. Seulement, au terme de longues minutes, je ne parviens toujours pas à trouver le sommeil.

Des images flottent dans ma tête. Celle de Granger dans mes bras, notamment, me hante au plus haut point. Je revois ses lèvres humides et entrouvertes, sa poitrine qui se soulève… Je ne dois plus y repenser. Elle est fiancée à son satané joueur de quidditch !

Je me cale dans le fond du dossier et tente de vider mon esprit, sans davantage de succès. Et c'est bien pire encore, car là, c'est cet imbécile de Krum que je vois ! Je le vois la toucher sous la table, l'embrasser… Et je ne le supporte pas !

Merlin, je crois bien que je suis jaloux !

Fichu Krum ! Fichue Granger !

Je ne suis vraiment pas prêt de m'endormir, car voilà qu'un bruit dérangeant, joyeux mélo de cliquetis sonores, parvient à mes oreilles. Je rouvre les yeux et aperçois Miss Granger en train de sortir tout un tas d'objets d'un petit sac en tissu brodé de perles.

Sur le coup, je reste sans voix. Plus qu'ingénieux, ce sac extensible ! Granger est vraiment intelligente, car ce n'est pas une simple valise magiquement rétrécie, non, mais un sac qui permet d'emmener avec soi une sacrée quantité d'effets. Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai moi-même jamais pensé. Quoique j'affectionne véritablement ma vieille sacoche de cuir…

Mais c'est son appartement tout entier qu'elle a dû emmener, au vu du fouillis étalé sur la banquette. Bouteille d'eau, biscuits, petite trousse de toilette, brosse à cheveux dont elle devrait se servir plus souvent, clés, foulard, paquet de mouchoirs, agenda, pull, croquettes pour chat… et même l'onguent que Molly passe sur ma cicatrice chaque soir ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là… Visiblement, pas Granger !

- A ce rythme, vous feriez mieux de tout retourner, fais-je remarquer narquoisement.

- Suis-je bête ! s'exclame-t-elle alors en pointant sa baguette au dessus du sac. Accio mots croisés ! Accio stylo ! Accio _L'Arithmancie revisitée _! Accio baladeur !

- Par Salazar, je vous en prie… J'en attrape la migraine !

- Ne vous moquez pas, Professeur. J'aime que tout soit parfaitement organisé. Le pire pour moi, c'est d'être prise au dépourvu. Je suis comme ça depuis toujours, et j'ai beau prendre des résolutions, je n'arrive pas à faire autrement !

- A vrai dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez changer.

- Ron et Harry me trouvent trop rigide, et même Viktor dit que je manque parfois de spontanéité…

Elle se mordille nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et je dois me retenir pour ne pas la basculer sur la banquette, là, dans ce train, et lui forcer la bouche.

Merlin, je deviens fou…

- Ils ont tort, je réplique calmement, ne laissant rien paraitre des démons qui m'habitent. Je crois d'ailleurs que Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley ne seraient pas allés bien loin dans leur chasse aux horcruxes si vous n'aviez pas été à leurs côtés.

Est-ce bien moi qui ai dit ça ? Mes lèvres ont-elles véritablement laissé s'échapper ces mots ? Comment ai-je seulement pu me laisser aller à ces confidences à ce point ?

Je pense que Miss Granger est aussi abasourdie que moi car elle me fixe, bouche entrouverte. Mais je remarque également ses yeux humides, brillant d'une émotion à peine contenue.

- Je… commence t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Je peux vous proposer de la lecture, se reprend-elle, ou encore de la musique ?

- Pourquoi pas, je réponds en la fixant du regard, augmentant sans vraiment le vouloir notre gêne commune.

- Voici le casque et… comme ça, oui, pour mettre en route, explique t-elle en me montrant comment manipuler l'objet. Et pour le son…

- Je ne suis pas un moldu, mais je ne suis pas pour autant totalement ignorant de leurs technologies, Granger ! Et je n'ai pas non plus besoin que vous répétiez deux fois les choses, j'ajoute d'un air agacé en ajustant le petit casque sur mes oreilles.

- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer…

Son léger sourire plus que son ton me fait douter de la sincérité de ses regrets. Je crois même qu'elle se moque gentiment de moi.

Pourquoi diable, suis-je incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à répliquer ? Ou peut-être n'en ai-je pas vraiment envie… _Tu te ramollis mon vieux Severus !_

Je mets en route le baladeur et me laisse bercer par une voix douce et féminine que je ne connais pas, alors que Miss Granger se plonge dans ses mots croisés.

L'après-midi est maintenant bien avancé et je m'étonne moi-même de rompre le calme de notre voyage.

- Votre chat, dis-je tout en désignant le félin confortablement installé sur les genoux de Granger et qu'elle caresse distraitement. Monsieur Krum aurait pu le garder. Cela aurait été plus pratique.

- Oh, répond t-elle, étonnée que j'engage la conversation. Comme je le disais, il sera très heureux de retrouver Poudlard… et… Viktor n'aime pas trop s'occuper de Pattenrond. Il n'aime pas trop les chats en réalité, et en plus il rentre tard de ses entraînements…

- Je vois.

- Et vous, est-ce que vous aimez les chats ? interroge t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Si j'aime les chats ? Je me fous des chats ! Du moins, je les tolère tant qu'ils ne me dérangent pas. Mais je crois que la réponse que je vais apporter revêt une importance particulière aux yeux d'Hermione.

- Les chats sont des compagnons intelligents et calmes. Et les gens qui ne les aiment pas manquent souvent de… subtilité, j'ajoute d'un air parfaitement innocent.

- Viktor… manque parfois de subtilité, souffle t-elle d'une seule et petite voix tout en s'empourprant.

Je hausse les sourcils et l'observe longuement. Sa main a quitté le dos du félin et tortille nerveusement le pan de sa robe. Bien.

- Est-ce si important ? je demande d'un air faussement détaché.

- Peut-être… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus trop, en fait. Je crois que je ne le connais pas autant que je le pensais.

_Continue sur ce terrain, Granger ! C'est exactement là que je souhaite que tu t'engages ! _

- Vous êtes pourtant fiancés !

- Oui, l'été dernier. Il m'a invitée en Bulgarie et m'a fait sa demande. J'ai accepté. Un homme comme lui, s'intéresser à moi ! A part ma capacité à recracher les livres, comme vous me l'avez si souvent fait remarquer, je n'ai pas grand-chose pour moi. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que je sois une beauté ! Lui, dit qu'il me trouve belle… mais je doute…

Mon cœur bat plus fort. Elle ne s'est pas jetée dans les bras de Krum par amour, non. Elle avait peur de finir seule. Comment peut-elle seulement penser qu'un homme ne puisse pas la trouver belle ! Je la trouve belle, moi.

- Dans ce cas, croyez-le. Et Monsieur Krum apprécie peut-être les femmes intelligentes… j'ajoute d'un ton spécieux, donnant l'impression de ne pas vraiment y croire.

- Il me regardait étudier des heures durant à la bibliothèque, l'année où Poudlard a accueilli le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Même aujourd'hui, il me regarde souvent lire. Mais dès que j'engage la conversation sur un sujet autre que le quidditch, il me dit que ça ne l'intéresse pas, qu'il veut juste être à mes côtés.

- C'est plutôt flatteur, j'ironise franchement, cette fois.

- J'avoue que… je m'ennuie parfois. Intellectuellement. Il est assez… rustre, continue t-elle en faisant mine de regarder le paysage pour me cacher la rougeur qui colore subitement son visage. Et… même dans ses gestes, il manque de… finesse.

Elle n'a pas bougé, fuyant désespérément mon regard.

Mon pouls s'accélère de plus belle et ma respiration se fait plus pressante.

Je me penche alors vers elle, faisant fuir le chat de ses genoux, pose une main de chaque côté de ses cuisses sur la banquette, et frôle ses cheveux de mes lèvres entrouvertes.

- Dans ce cas, je murmure suavement au creux de son oreille, qu'attendez-vous pour passer à autre chose ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me lève, satisfait de l'effet que je viens de produire sur elle, et quitte prestement le compartiment.

Moi-même, j'ai bien besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...**_

_**Pour le contenu du sac d'Hermione, je me suis juste inspirée de mon propre sac à main : à quelques croquettes près, je m'y retrouve ! Sauf que le mien n'a rien de magique... Je ne vous raconte pas le poids !**_

_**Pour la chanson, j'imagine un air de Suzanne Vega.**_

_**A très bientôt**_

_**khalie**_


	9. Ruse et arguments

_**Bonjour !**_

_**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette (très) longue attente... et que vous serez toujours prêts à suivre cette histoire...?**_

_**Du coup, pour éviter ce type de désagréments, j'ai préféré tout terminer. Donc, pas de déconvenues cette fois ci ! Je publierai le reste rapidement.**_

_**En fait, je manque de temps pour écrire et c'est vraiment dommage car j'ai quelques idées ! C'est toujours comme ça : du temps, pas d'idées et pas de temps, des idées... Grrr**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 : RUSE ET ARGUMENTS

Je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici depuis des lustres, mais rien ne semble avoir vraiment changé.

Toujours ces mêmes pierres grises. Toujours ces mêmes couloirs parcourus de courants d'air glacials. Toujours ces mêmes cornichons d'élèves qui ne pensent à rien d'autre que tirer au flanc !

Poudlard restera toujours Poudlard, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser en montant l'escalier qui mène au bureau de Minerva, Miss Granger trottinant à mes côtés.

Depuis, disons… la suggestion que je lui ai faite dans le train, cette dernière évite autant que faire se peut de croiser mon regard. Je sens néanmoins ses yeux se poser sur moi, par moments. De mon côté, je feins de ne pas m'en apercevoir, ce dont elle me sait gré, je pense.

- Vous, hum…

- Je ? l'interroge t-elle d'un haussement de sourcils.

- Vous… n'êtes pas trop fatigué, Professeur ? me demande t-elle d'une mine inquiète, rompant par une banalité le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre nous. Un tel voyage en train, si peu de temps après être sorti de Sainte-Mangouste… Je me demande si c'était bien raisonnable…

- Il est vrai que mon dos me fait encore terriblement souffrir et que mes blessures sont loin d'être guéries… Si mon état venait à s'aggraver, vous n'aurez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même ainsi qu'à votre égoïsme, je réponds d'un ton désinvolte qui la rend perplexe.

Quelques instants seulement. Car c'est un rire charmant, clair et presque espiègle, qui tinte à mes oreilles.

- Vous vous moquez de moi, ce n'est pas très gentil de votre part !

- C'est parceque je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, je réplique aussitôt.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter, Monsieur…

Je lui réponds par un bref rictus sensé en dire long sur mon état d'agacement. _Miss Granger, vous m'enquiquinez !_ Voilà ce que cet air signifie !

Mais au fond de moi, je dois bien admettre que j'aime lorsqu'elle me nargue de la sorte. _Allez, Granger, cherche-moi encore un peu !_ Voilà ce que cet air ne dit pas. Voilà ce que je pense, en réalité.

Mais au fait, depuis quand m'appelle t-elle _Monsieur_ ? Non, non, non, cela ne me convient pas du tout ! J'aime l'entendre m'appeler _Professeur_. Dans sa bouche, cela a un quelque chose de…

- Je suis toujours votre professeur, Granger !

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Vous m'avez appelé « Monsieur ».

- Je ne suis plus votre élève et… Attendez ! Vous avez toujours dit à Harry de l'appeler « Professeur » ou « Monsieur »… Dans ce cas, pourquoi…

Je ne répondrai pas.

Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle n'attend pas de réponse, et au vu de ses joues rougissantes, Merlin seul sait ce que sa petite tête a bien pu s'imaginer ! Qu'elle me trouble plus que de raison ? Que je m'imagine sans cesse la presser contre moi, forcer ses lèvres, dénuder son corps, et…

Auquel cas, me voilà dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou ! Elle n'hésitera pas à se servir de ma faiblesse, c'est certain.

- Si je puis vous être agréable d'une quelconque façon, me dit-elle, ses prunelles chocolat rivées aux miennes, je continuerai à vous appeler « professeur », Professeur.

La pointe d'ironie de sa voix et le dernier _professeur_, presque susurré, ne m'ont pas échappés.

Je stoppe net mes pas et accroche définitivement son regard. Le fait-elle exprès ? Cherche t-elle à me déstabiliser ou prendrait-elle sa revanche pour l'avoir troublée dans le train tout à l'heure ? Car enfin, je suis un homme, et un homme ne peut rester insensible à de telles déclarations, non ? Merlin, est-elle si ingénue qu'elle ne le laisse supposer ?

Un léger sourire, presque gêné, se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Et soudain, d'autres scènes de ce type me reviennent en mémoire…

Mon cœur rate un battement.

Je crois… Non, je suis certain que Granger est attirée par moi sans vouloir se l'avouer ! Sinon, pourquoi se serait enfuie de table hier soir ? Pourquoi soufflerait-elle ainsi le chaud et le froid ?

Par Salazar… Cette gamine est horripilante ! Je devrais être irrité de son hésitation, vexé qu'elle tente d'ignorer son attirance à mon égard, mais au lieu de ça, je ne pense plus qu'à une chose : lui faire reconnaitre son erreur !

Un rire malveillant suivi d'un bruit fracassant – Peeves, sans nul doute – me tire de ces pensées légères et me fait prendre conscience que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour réfléchir au comportement de Granger. Dans quelques instants, nous seront face à Minerva, et il me faudra être au meilleur de moi-même pour affronter mon ancienne collègue.

- Si vous voulez vraiment m'être _agréable_, je réponds d'une voix que je veloute tout en prenant soin d'articuler chaque syllabe de ce dernier mot, effacez ce sourire niais de votre visage, et préparez-vous à affronter votre ancienne directrice de maison !

Ma réponse a dû faire mouche, car je la vois se renfrogner gentiment, retrouvant dans son expression cette petite fureur contenue que je lui connaissais en classe lorsque je la malmenais…

Bien. Reprise de contrôle.

- Bravoure et honneur, s'adresse t-elle alors à la gargouille qui pivote pour nous laisser entrer dans le bureau directorial.

C'est une Minerva stupéfiée de me voir aux côtés de Granger qui nous reçoit, oubliant presque les règles élémentaires de bienséance si chères à la maison de Godric !

Sûr qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur moi…

- Miss Granger. Severus… balbutie t-elle en se levant du fauteuil de chintz d'Albus.

- Professeur McGonagall, répond à son tour Hermione, un large sourire étirant sa jolie bouche. Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir.

- Minerva, j'ajoute en écho aux salutations d'Hermione.

- Je… Eh, bien... Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite, Severus…

- Hermione, dis-je tout en insistant sur son prénom - ce qui manque de faire basculer les deux femmes - a eu l'amabilité de s'occuper de moi durant ma convalescence. Mon état ne me permet pas encore de rester seul, aussi je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de l'accompagner…

Pour la réussite de notre affaire, j'ai bien évidemment omis de dire que je réside au Terrier et que Molly, qui ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, aurait parfaitement bien joué son rôle de garde-malade.

Minerva plisse les yeux, trahissant ainsi sa perplexité face à mon assertion. Elle doute, c'est certain, mais ne réplique pas.

D'un geste de baguette, elle fait apparaitre deux sièges rouge et or, et nous invite à nous asseoir. Son regard acéré se pose alternativement sur nos personnes. Ce manège dure depuis un certain temps, certainement dans le but de nous déstabiliser. Sauf que Minerva semble oublier que je connais ses tactiques de guerre… Je claque une langue impatiente, et la reine mère se décide enfin à prendre la parole :

- S'occuper de vous durant votre convalescence… reprend-elle d'un petit couinement moqueur. Miss Granger a toujours eu un grand cœur… et un intérêt certain pour les causes désespérées !

- Les elfes ne sont pas une cause désespérée… D'ailleurs, la SALE compte de plus en plus de membres chaque année… rebondit aussitôt l'intéressée.

J'avais complètement oublié cette absurde lubie qu'a Granger de vouloir donner des droits aux elfes de maison. Je m'abstiens cependant de répondre, avant de faire le rapprochement avec ce que Minerva vient de dire. Vieille carne rabougrie ! Je ne suis pas une cause désespérée !

Je serre les dents. Ce n'est pas encore le moment d'attaquer.

- Je ne pense pas que ces quelques défenseurs de plus fassent la différence au regard de siècles de servitude, mais je ne vous ferai pas changer d'avis, Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Professeur.

A cette réponse toute pleine de conviction, Minerva sourit.

- D'ailleurs… et c'est le but de ma visite, continue Miss Granger, encouragée par la bienveillance de la Directrice, quoi qu'un peu moins assurée aussi, je n'ai pas non plus changé d'avis sur ma volonté de passer mes ASPIC.

- Je serais prête à vous accepter en septième année, je vous l'ai déjà dit...

- Je suis désolée Professeur, mais je ne me vois pas retourner dans la tour Griffondor comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que tant de mes camarades ont disparu, c'est au dessus de mes forces…. Et sans Ron et Harry….

- J'avoue ne pas vraiment comprendre… On vous a proposé d'intégrer le département des Aurors avec Messieurs Potter et Weasley et vous avez largement prouvé votre valeur lors de la guerre !

- Je… je ne souhaite pas faire une carrière d'Auror. J'ai suivi Harry et Ron ces dernières années, c'est vrai, mais chaque fois que je prenais part à un combat… Merlin… Je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour ça ! Je déteste ça ! Si je l'ai fait, c'est parcequ'ils avaient besoin de moi… Harry et Ron. Il fallait vérifier les pistes que nous avions, faire des recherches sur les horcruxes, élaborer un plan…

Ses mains, qui reposent sur ses genoux, se mettent à trembler.

- Miss je-sais-tout… je conclue, cherchant son regard afin de la tranquilliser.

- Calmez-vous, Hermione, ajoute immédiatement Minerva en se levant de son siège. Je ne me doutais pas de vos craintes. Je vous avais toujours imaginée intrépide et même un peu frondeuse, je l'avoue…

Ses doigts noueux sont maintenant posés sur l'épaule de Miss Granger en signe de réconfort.

- Quant à vous, Severus, ce n'est pas le moment d'affubler cette pauvre enfant de surnoms cruels !

- Mais Madame la Directrice, le professeur Rogue ne se moquait pas ! me défend-elle, presque avec fougue. Il cherchait juste à terminer mes pensées… Celles que je n'osais formuler tout haut…

La tête de Minerva en cet instant vaut son pesant de gallions !

- Hermione ! Mais vous prenez sa défense ? Par Godric, le monde tourne à l'envers !

- Le monde n'a jamais tourné que dans un sens, Minerva, je rétorque avec ironie. Et Miss Granger n'a jamais voulu devenir Auror, c'est évident. Même moi, qui n'était ni son directeur de maison et encore moins son professeur préféré, j'ajoute en ricanant, aurais pu vous le dire si vous m'aviez posé la question !

- Et depuis quand êtes vous devenu misanthrope, vous ! s'exclame Minerva tout en essayant de contenir sa fureur face à cette attaque qui, j'en suis certain, l'a blessée dans on orgueil. Dieu ce que les Griffondor peuvent être transparents !

- Je n'ai aucunement envie de devenir misanthrope, grand bien m'en fasse ! Je suis juste observateur.

- Vous insinuez que je ne connais pas ma propre élève ?

- Miss Granger est méticuleuse, curieuse et logique. Elle n'a rien à voir avec ces deux ânes bâtés que sont Potter et Weasley. Elle est faite pour la recherche, l'enseignement, les disciplines où l'on fait fonctionner son cerveau… Certes, elle pourrait se contenter de jouer les gros bras au département des Aurors tout en agitant bêtement sa baguette, mais franchement, ne serait-ce pas un énorme gâchis ?

Miss Granger me regarde presque haletante, les yeux humides de gratitude et les joues cramoisies.

Elle est la tentation même. Ma tentation.

- Sac à gargouilles ! s'exclame alors le portrait d'Albus, qui vient d'apparaitre dans le cadre jusqu'alors vide. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vous entends complimenter un élève, Severus.

- Une ancienne élève. Ce qui est parfaitement différent, Albus, je réponds un peu trop rapidement à mon goût.

Ont-ils remarqué ma gêne ?

- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir… réplique Minerva l'air moqueur, ce qui me donne envie de l'étrangler.

- Ce qui me ferait plaisir, Minerva, serait que vous revoyiez votre position sur le fait de permettre à Hermione de passer ses ASPIC.

Oui, c'est bien moi, Severus Rogue, qui viens de prononcer ces mots, qui viens de demander égards et compassion pour Granger, et à Minerva qui plus est !

Oh, Merlin !

Mais le regard empli de reconnaissance de mon ancienne élève fait taire ce début de mortification qui commençait à monter en moi.

- Merci, Professeur, annonce humblement cette dernière.

Je note que ses mains, toujours posées sur ses genoux, ne tremblent plus, et que la gauche glisse subrepticement sur le bord du siège, comme une invitation à la saisir. J'essaie de taire ce geste inconscient qui a fait glisser ma propre main vers la sienne, et me concentre à nouveau sur ma cible, le regard interrogateur.

- Je crois qu'expliqué de la sorte, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, concède enfin cette vieille bique d'écossaise.

- Oh, merci ! s'exclame aussitôt Miss Granger dont l'enthousiasme la pousse vers les bras de la Directrice.

- Allons, allons… Ne nous emballons pas trop tôt… Le ministère ne peut pas faire un examen pour votre unique personne. Vous devrez donc attendre la fin de l'année pour le passer, en même temps que les élèves de septième année.

- C'est fantastique ! je suis si heureuse ! Mais… l'année scolaire démarre juste et je ne souhaite pas commencer la formation d'Auror en attendant… Et si je reste chez moi, j'ai peur de ne pas suffisamment me préparer pour l'examen… Oh, Merlin…

- Hermione, coupe gentiment Minerva. Vous auriez été capable de passer vos ASPIC dès la fin de votre cinquième année…

- Sauf votre respect Professeur, je crois que vous me surestimez…

Je retrouve bien là mon ancienne élève, paniquée à l'idée de ne pas réussir, et décide d'exploiter cette faiblesse à mon avantage.

- Si je puis me permettre, Minerva, il y aurait peut-être une solution. Miss Granger pourrait rester à Poudlard cette année, non en tant qu'élève puisqu'elle ne le souhaite pas, mais en qualité d'apprentie.

Le visage de Granger rayonne de joie et d'excitation tandis que Minerva semble envisager sérieusement ma proposition.

Si cette dernière accepte, je ferai d'une pierre deux coups. Je resterai à jamais celui qui a donné l'occasion à Granger de reprendre sa vie en main, et cerise sur le gâteau, je l'éloignerai de son joueur de quidditch pour une paire de mois !

- Le professeur Vector va faire de la recherche cette année. Je crois bien qu'elle ne serait pas contre un peu d'aide. Il me semble que vous appréciiez l'arithmancie, ma chère ? interroge Minerva.

- Oui, bien sûr, et je serai ravie d'assister le professeur Vector ! C'est merveilleux ! Je ne saurais comment vous remercier ! Et vous aussi, Severus ! s'exclame t-elle à mon attention tout en me saisissant les mains.

Cette étreinte que je n'ai pas vue venir me fait me raidir de tout mon corps. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et ne sais comment réagir sauf la dévisager longuement, surpris de ce geste.

Ses yeux chocolat pétillent de bonheur, son sourire illumine son visage, et je me rends compte avec lucidité qu'il en est fait de moi.

Elle serre mes mains un peu plus encore avant de s'apercevoir de ma stupéfaction, et de les libérer. A mon plus grand regret.

Zut ! Que n'ai-je su rebondir à temps ? Etreindre ses doigts, serrer ses mains, couler mon regard dans le sien… Les options ne manquaient pas et pourtant, je suis resté planté là, parfaitement incapable de réagir. Zut ! Zut ! Zut !

Maintenant rougissante, très certainement embarrassée, elle détourne son regard du mien et bredouille de vagues excuses pour se retirer, prétextant devoir organiser ses nouvelles obligations.

- Je vais prévenir Molly et Viktor par hibou. Je n'en reviens toujours pas…

- Nous en reparlerons demain avant votre départ, Hermione.

- Évidemment, Professeur.

- Comme il est tard, je vais demander à ce que votre souper soit servi dans vos appartements. Le vôtre, continue Minerva à mon attention, est resté inoccupé depuis… Enfin, personne n'est parvenu à y entrer, y compris le professeur Slughorn qui vous a remplacé à la direction de la maison Serpentard…

Je lui réponds par un petit sourire narquois qui la fait se rembrunir. Cependant, elle ne renchérit pas et continue d'un air entendu :

- Je vais faire en sorte que les elfes installent vos effets personnels dans l'appartement voisin à celui de Severus, Hermione. Puisque vous semblez apprécier sa froide maussaderie…

Miss Granger ne pipe mot, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et s'enfuit presque du bureau. Je m'apprête à lui emboîter le pas, mais Minerva me retient par la manche de mon pourpoint :

- Ça fait du bien de vous revoir, Severus. A vrai dire, ces petites joutes me manquaient…

- Et de mon côté, j'avais presque oublié à quel point vous étiez coriace.

- Auriez-vous un peu de temps à m'accorder ? Puisque vous êtes là, j'ai à m'entretenir de certaines choses avec vous…

* * *

_**ça vous a plu ? On continue ? Bien évidemment, vos remarques et commentaires sont plus que bienvenus !**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**khalie**_


	10. Orgueil et préjugés

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Tout d'abord, un grand grand merci aux fidèles lecteurs qui continuent à suivre cette histoire, aux nouveau qui l'ont prise en route, et à ceux ayant eu la gentillesse de laisser reviews et MP ! Vraiment, merci !**_

_**J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre demain soir, mais mon homme m'emmène à l'opéra (mon cadeau de noël... si si, c'est chouette, non ?), alors, pour ne pas prendre de retard, je vous le livre dès ce soir !**_

_**A partir de ce chapitre, je change le rating en M, même si le texte reste soft (je ne souhaite pas de déconvenues...)**_

_**Très bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 : ORGUEIL et PREJUGES

Cette fois, je suis bien décidé à prendre ma vie en main. Tout va changer, désormais. Tout doit changer.

Exit ces imbéciles d'élèves ! Plus de Poufsouffle niais, plus d'insupportables Griffondor ni de Serdaigle à l'orgueil démesuré, et plus de Serpentard, bien que ces petits cons soient encore les plus tolérables de tous !

Non, plus d'enseignement pour Severus Rogue ! Juste les potions. Les potions et Hermione Granger.

Les potions, car Poppy ne s'en sortira pas seule : Slughorn n'est pas un mauvais enseignant, mais n'est pas vraiment une personne qu'on puisse qualifier de disponible… Du moins pas comme je l'étais.

_Une vie sociale très remplie… prend de l'âge et ne peut plus rester des heures debout, penché au dessus d'un chaudron… souhaite d'avantage consacrer son temps aux élèves après les cours… Si vous acceptiez d'être le fournisseur officiel de l'école, Severus, j'avoue que vous nous tireriez une belle épine du pied…_

Pour du culot, je peux dire que Minerva en a un sacré ! Mais cette offre tombe à pic car je n'ai plus de travail, plus de maison et presque plus de gallions dans mon coffre à Gringotts !

Et Hermione Granger… Hermione Granger, car j'ai décidé que j'étais celui qu'il lui fallait.

Il n'y a qu'à ouvrir les yeux et tendre les oreilles pour se rendre compte que Krum ne peut pas satisfaire une sorcière telle que Granger. Mais moi, je peux aisément la satisfaire. Qu'y a-t-il à ajouter à cela ? Je le sais et elle le sait. Tout dans son attitude trahit son inclination à mon égard et je m'en vais de ce pas le lui faire reconnaitre. Nous n'avons que trop joué au chat et à la souris !

Je foule le peu de distance qui sépare nos deux appartements d'un pas pressé et m'arrête face à sa porte. J'inspire profondément, conscient que cette entrevue déterminera la suite des événements. Le poing contre le bois, je m'apprête à frapper, avant de me raviser. Au Diable ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'y aller par quatre chemins !

- Ouvrez ! j'ordonne d'un ton sec au page qui garde les appartements de Miss Granger.

- Bien, Professeur, couine le portrait avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. A croire que les tableaux de Poudlard me reconnaissent toujours comme professeur de cette école… Parfait.

La serrure se déverrouille, je pousse la porte et entre dans l'appartement. Tout est rouge et or, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Mais ce ne sont pas les tons ostentatoires de la pièce qui attirent mon attention, mais la position franchement… hum… attrayante, de mon ancienne élève : agenouillée face à la cheminée rougeoyante, elle m'offre une vue inédite sur sa croupe - qu'elle a fort belle, soit dit en passant.

J'amorce un pas dans sa direction mais stoppe net ma progression au son, ô combien irritant, de la voix de Saint Potter. Miss Granger est en train de lui parler et semble bouleversée.

- Oh, Harry… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Viktor est furieux. Il vient de me dire que si je passais cette année à Poudlard, notre couple ne survivrait pas ! Que c'était à cause de moi qu'il était venu jouer en Angleterre et que moi… moi, je n'hésitais pas à choisir ma carrière plutôt que lui !

- Il a dit ça parcequ'il est en colère et triste, mais il ne le pensait pas, Hermione.

- Oh si, il le pensait ! sanglote Granger. Et le pire, c'est que je crois qu'il a raison. Lorsqu'il a dit que je préférais ma carrière…

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, hésite le garçon. Tu as toujours été la mieux placée lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre une décision, et pour chacun de nous d'ailleurs…

- Là, ce n'est pas la même chose… Et je suis totalement perdue ! je ne sais plus si je dois continuer avec Viktor. On est si différents et…

Je savais bien que Granger finirait par y voir clair sur ce bellâtre à la cervelle ramollie par les cognards !

- Et le professeur Rogue… reprend ma promise avec hésitation.

- Quoi Rogue !

Est-il nécessaire de préciser le ton de la voix de Potter ?

- Il comprend mes craintes… nous parlons tous les deux, tu sais… et… dans le train, il m'a dit quelque chose et… bredouille t-elle.

Bien que de dos, je peux presque la sentir rougir. Parfait.

Et la tête que doit faire Potter en cet instant ! Peut-être que si Miss Granger se décale un peu, je pourrais voir son visage ahuri et défait. Quelle victoire jouissive…

- Oh, Harry… depuis qu'il est au Terrier je ne suis plus la même…

_C'est ça, Granger, continue dans ce sens…_

_- _Je savais bien que ce connard te plaisait, éructe alors ce petit con de Potter ! Je l'ai dit à Ron mais il n'a pas voulu me croire ! Merde, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver à ce type ! Je sais ce qu'il a fait pour nous, mais il n'empêche que je ne l'aime pas !

- Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer mais juste d'essayer de me comprendre et de me soutenir, Harry… Je t'en prie, ne sois pas furieux, toi aussi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment…

- Mais il est aussi agréable que la porte de ses cachots ! C'est un pisse-froid qui a deux fois ton âge et… et… bégaye à moitié le survivant, ses cheveux sont gras ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne se lave même pas tous les jours !

Sale petit merdeux ! Mes cheveux ne sont pas si gras que ça !

- Suffit, Potter ! Je gronde en avançant vers l'âtre, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens qui n'avaient jusqu'alors pas remarqué ma présence.

- Ah !

La main devant la bouche, Granger rougit jusqu'aux oreilles - et dans son cas, rougir est un bien bas mot - tandis que le garçon baisse les yeux. Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Potter, j'aurais pu croire à une certaine gêne de sa part.

- Je vais vous laisser… bredouille t-il finalement. Mais si j'apprends que vous l'avez maltraitée d'une quelconque façon, se reprend t-il aussitôt, retrouvant son habituelle arrogance, peu importe que vous nous ayez aidé pendant la guerre, je vous le ferai payer, Rogue !

- Partez, ou je vous fais avaler votre langue bien pendue, Potter, je siffle dangereusement. Et oui, cela fonctionne aussi par cheminette ! J'imagine que c'est la question que vous vous posez, au vu cet air stupide qu'affiche votre visage...

- Et bien, salut Hermione… et bon courage…

- Oui, au revoir Harry, répond l'intéressée d'une petite voix. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais déjà mieux…

Le visage rougeoyant de braises de Potter disparait enfin de l'âtre, et Hermione Granger tourne vers moi un regard gêné.

- Que… Qu'avez-vous entendu au juste de cette conversation, Professeur ?

- Qu'aurais-je dû entendre exactement ? je réponds d'un air calculateur. Potter et vous parliez de moi en termes… peu élogieux. Et encore ! J'ajoute sèchement, de façon à la déstabiliser.

A croire que cela fonctionne, car elle se tortille les mains et rougit d'avantage, si tant est que cela est encore possible.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Harry…

- Sur le fait que je prenne ou non une douche journalière ?

- Non, pas ces idioties bien sûr, rétorque t-elle, rouge pivoine. Je sais que vous prenez soin de votre personne…

- A la bonne heure !

- Non, je veux dire, vous n'avez rien entendu d'autre que cette réflexion de Harry sur vos cheveux ? demande t-elle d'un air faussement innocent tout en se détournant de moi, laissant promener son regard sur la bibliothèque débordante de livres qui couvre un mur entier du petit salon.

- Et qu'aurais-je dû entendre, Hermione ? je demande d'une voix que je tempère volontairement.

Je la vois tressaillir en réponse à son prénom, presque murmuré.

- Rien qui puisse vous intéresser, en réalité, se reprend t-elle aussitôt.

Bien trop tôt à mon goût.

Pourquoi ne me dit-elle pas ce qu'elle vient de livrer à Potter ? Pourquoi ne se retourne t-elle pas vers moi, tremblante et bouleversée, pour me crier ses doutes, son attirance pour moi !

Peut-être attend-elle un premier pas de ma part, et, n'étais-je pas venu la trouver chez elle dans cet unique but ? Lui dire l'inéluctable entre nous ?

Sauf que là, mes bonnes intentions ne me paraissent plus si aisées que ça…

- Vos affaires avec Potter ne m'intéressent en rien, Miss Granger. J'étais juste venu chercher l'onguent pour mes blessures, je continue d'un ton froid et cassant, mais qui ne semble pas la troubler outre mesure.

- Par Merlin ! J'avais presque oublié votre traitement ! N'en dîtes rien à Molly ou je subirai ses sermons jusqu'aux portes de l'enfer !

- C'est plutôt tentant, je trouve…

Le petit rire qui sort d'entre ses lèvres résonne le long de ma colonne, procurant de doux frissons ici et là.

- Professeur ! Vous ne m'avez pas habituée à un tel humour, continue t-elle en fouillant dans son sac en perles. Asseyez-vous sur cette chaise et ôtez vos vêtements.

Je tourne vivement la tête vers elle.

- Pardon ?

- Je vais vous appliquer l'onguent, Professeur. Je ne vois pas comment vous feriez pour atteindre vous-même les cicatrices de votre dos, autrement…

- Bien, dis-je en déboutonnant mon pourpoint face à elle.

Miss Granger ne m'a encore jamais appliqué l'onguent. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais pensé qu'elle puisse le faire avant aujourd'hui, mais là, en la voyant prendre la pâte du bout des doigts, je tremble d'anticipation.

Mes doigts peinent avec les boutons de ma chemise, c'est dire ! Que dois-je avoir l'air idiot !

Elle me regarde, troublée je dirais, puis vient se placer derrière moi.

Comme je le fais chaque jour avec Molly, je dégage mes cheveux de ma nuque afin qu'elle puisse soigner plus aisément ma blessure. Son souffle tiède me caresse la peau et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner longuement.

De haut en bas et de bas en haut, ses doigts glissent le long de ma cicatrice, au rythme de sa respiration. Et c'est à peine si je sens les picotements que produit l'onguent tant je suis concentré sur ses doigts qui parcourent mon dos, aériens, légers, si doux…

Elle me touche, me caresse… et cette intimité avec elle m'excite au plus au point.

Alors, lorsque sa main, hésitante cette fois, continue de suivre l'arantèle de chair sur mon flanc puis mon ventre, je ne peux empêcher un faible gémissement de sortir de mes lèvres par mégarde.

Et elle, respire de plus en plus fort, tandis que sa main, légère et brulante, descend plus bas encore…

Je colle mon dos contre son corps, contre ses seins, ferme les yeux et renverse la tête, prêt à me laisser aller sous ses caresses…

- Comment ferez-vous les prochains jours, je ne serai plus au Terrier mais à Poudlard, souffle alors fébrilement ma tentatrice.

Ses mots me font l'effet d'une douche froide, mais sa main qui continue de glisser anesthésie presque mes pensées.

- Comme d'habitude, Granger. Molly me passera l'onguent… Non, vous me passerez l'onguent… Minerva m'a offert un poste de préparateur… je grogne. Je vais habiter Pré-au-Lard…

C'est à peine si je parviens à articuler trois phrases cohérentes à la suite ! Sa main sur mon corps me rend fou, et je lui fais sentir à quel point en la posant sur mon sexe durci.

- Pourquoi ? Vous prenez goût à ce que vous faites, Granger ?

- Peut-être bien… halète t-elle péniblement dans mon cou.

Je peux sentir sa peur, son excitation, son désir dans cette seule respiration.

- A quel point ? Au point d'envisager de passer… à autre chose ?

- Je ne sais pas… balbutie t-elle alors, déstabilisée.

- Bien sûr que vous savez.

Mon ton s'est fait plus dur, plus offensif alors que ma main maintient fermement la sienne sur ma virilité.

- Vous… vous vous êtes trop vieux pour moi… Quel sorte d'avenir pourrions nous avoir...

Pendant quelques secondes qui me paraissent une éternité, je ne sais quoi répondre. J'avoue avoir sommairement pensé à cette différence d'âge entre nous, mais je ne pensais pas, qu'elle, y accorderait de l'importance.

Si je peux comprendre ses doutes et ses craintes, je ne peux par contre empêcher la colère de monter en moi.

Saine et libératrice. Incontestable et exigeante.

- Oui, je suis certainement trop vieux pour vous, Granger, mais moi je serai là. A vos côtés, à Pré au Lard, et non sur un terrain de Quidditch en vous demandant de mettre votre carrière de côté ! lui dis-je d'une voix devenue rauque tout en lui saisissant rudement le bras.

Elle se tortille comme un strangulot, et parvient finalement à se tourner face à moi. Ses yeux s'embuent, la commissure de ses lèvres tremble. Elle se retient de pleurer, je le vois.

- Hermione…

Est-ce bien ma voix qui vient de prononcer son prénom, presque implorante…

Elle cherche ses mots, ouvre la bouche puis la referme, pose sa main libre sur ma joue, et souffle finalement :

- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus ! Tout est si rapide et insensé…

- Dans ce cas, lorsque vous saurez… je réponds d'un ton pinçant en la libérant de mon étreinte, avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la porte menant au dehors de ses appartements.

- Severus, je vous en prie...

- Bonne nuit, Miss Granger.

Vexé, blessé dans mon orgueil, je préfère ignorer la douleur de sa supplique et partir.

Pourtant, je sais bien qu'un rien suffirait à la faire se coucher sous moi, mais je ne la veux pas comme ça, à moitié...

Non, je la veux tout entière. Tout entière à moi seul.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! ça vous a plu ? La suite la semaine prochaine...**_

_**khalie**_


	11. Raison et sentiments

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Comme promis (quoique avec un peu de retard aussi...) voilà la suite de cette histoire. **_

_**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, et plus particulièrement à ceux ayant eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire : ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre ressenti, de savoir ce qui vous plait ou non...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 : RAISON ET SENTIMENTS

Quatre jours. Quatre jours que je n'ai pas vu Granger.

Je pense sans arrêt à cette péronnelle. J'y pense à cet instant précis, alors que le lourd heurtoir résonne sur la porte d'entrée de mon cottage.

Laissant Poppy trier et récupérer les potions dans la cuisine, je me dirige vers l'entrée et ouvre la porte avec humeur, avant de me radoucir à la vue d'une Hermione Granger totalement bouleversée.

Bien. Reprise de contrôle.

- Mais je vous en prie, Miss Granger, je veloute suavement en la transperçant presque du regard. Entrez...

Ses cheveux en bataille encadrent son visage rosi par le vent frais du crépuscule, et aussi très certainement par une course de quelques miles, ce que confirment son souffle précipité et sa poitrine qui se soulève rythmiquement.

- Dans le cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vos facultés de sorcière vous permettent de transplaner... J'ajoute d'un ton mi moqueur mi sarcastique.

- Je sais, me répond t-elle encore essoufflée, ses prunelles chocolat rivées aux miennes.

- Mais vous êtes venue à pieds de Poudlard.

- Je suis venue à pieds.

Silence gêné de sa part, regard interrogateur de mon côté.

- Ma magie... est perturbée, en quelque sorte...

- Je vois.

Un autre long silence gêné.

Puis, je m'écarte du seuil et me glisse de côté, le bras ouvert en direction de mon modeste salon afin de l'inviter à entrer. Ce qu'elle fait sur son séant, sans hésiter un seul instant.

A ce moment, Poppy sort de la cuisine, se saisit de sa cape et de sa serviette et vient à ma rencontre en souriant.

- Eh bien Severus, à demain, m'assure t-elle en me pressant gentiment l'avant bras. Miss Granger, ajoute la médicomage d'un digne hochement de tête, très différent du chaleureux au revoir dont elle vient de me gratifier.

- Ça ne sera pas la peine, Mrs Pomfresh, dit alors Granger d'un air hautain en guise de bonjour.

- Pardon, Hermione ?

- Je vous disais, Mrs Pomfresh, de ne pas vous donner la peine de revenir demain. Je m'occuperai personnellement des soins du professeur Rogue.

- Mais ce sont des soins très spécifiques...

- Et qui ne m'ont posé aucun problème jusqu'alors. Je réalisais moi-même ces soins jusqu'il y a quatre jours encore.

La petite rusée oublie de dire qu'elle ne m'a appliqué qu'une seule et unique fois l'onguent. Episode vexant que je m'efforce d'ailleurs d'oublier.

Poppy observe Granger d'un regard brûlant, inquisiteur, qui me fait soudainement prendre conscience de l'empressement de cette dernière à venir chez moi ces derniers jours. Poppy est une belle femme, un peu plus âgée que moi, mais encore très désirable...

Merlin tout puissant !

Je réalise que pour la première fois de ma misérable vie, deux femmes s'intéressent à ma personne et se jalousent mutuellement. A vrai dire, je comprends maintenant la vanité que pouvait retirer Lucius de ce genre de situations qui étaient loin d'être rares ! Foutu Malefoy !

- Severus ? M'interroge alors la médicomage, convaincue de ma préférence.

Je pose mes yeux sur elle, puis sur Granger qui semble retenir des larmes de rage.

Sincèrement, la péronnelle mériterait amplement que je l'éconduise. Ne m'a t-elle pas humilié au pire des moments, fait me sentir plus vieux et laid que je ne me sais déjà !

Je devrais lui dire de partir, de ne plus revenir, jamais, d'aller rejoindre son joueur de quidditch à la gomme et pourtant, ses yeux maintenant baissés, ses poings serrés et tremblants, sa venue jusqu'ici...

- Merci Poppy, mais vous avez fort à faire je le sais avec la rentrée. Votre présence à Poudlard est indispensable, j'ajoute prudemment tout en inclinant le menton.

- Vous savez néanmoins pouvoir compter sur moi, Severus.

- Evidemment.

La médicomage s'affaire, lance un _reducto_ sur le carton de potions qu'elle m'a commandées avant de le fourrer dans sa serviette et de sortir, ignorant superbement sa cadette, toujours dans ses petits souliers.

Popy partie, je reste planté face à Granger, attendant qu'elle lève les yeux vers moi, ce qu'elle finit par faire.

- Alors c'est ici, l'antre de Severus Rogue, me lance t-elle d'un petit sourire gêné.

- Je crois que le mot antre est bien choisi, je ricane en la menant au salon.

Salon plus que chichement meublé, vu les circonstances : vieux canapé de cuir usagé, table basse en bois au vernis écaillé qui me sert également à prendre mes repas, et grande bibliothèque. Vide. A mon plus grand regret.

- Veuillez excuser ce... désœuvrement... mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la totalité de mes biens ont été incendiés, je m'excuse, moi-même étonné de me sentir obligé de me justifier face à elle.

Ma réaction, cette réaction, me laisse perplexe.

Moi qui me fout comme d'une guigne de l'opinion d'autrui !

Sauf que la sienne semble compter à mes yeux. Par Salazar, me voilà fait comme un rat !

- Ne vous excusez pas, Severus, me répond t-elle en me tendant un petit carton d'une main hésitante.

Mon prénom entre ses lèvres murmuré me procure de doux frissons le long de ma colonne. Que je tente d'ignorer. Non, je dois m'efforcer de ne plus penser à elle de cette façon ! Penser à elle de cette façon me fait commettre des actes qui me rendent faible et vulnérable. Non, non, non !

Et pourtant...

Je hausse un sourcil perplexe, sensé dissimuler la tempête qui fait rage au plus profond de moi, et me saisit finalement du petit paquet.

- Je l'ai réduit.

- Je le vois bien ! je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer plus rudement que souhaité. Les habitudes, très certainement...

D'un coup de baguette, je rends sa taille initiale au carton que j'ouvre d'un autre sort. Sous mes yeux ébahis, des livres par dizaines. Métamorphose, potions, arithmancie, romans moldus et sorciers, et même un exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard !

Je la regarde, bouche bée je l'avoue, attendant une explication qui tarde pourtant à arriver.

- C'est à dire que...

- N'avez-vous pas des étagères à remplir dans vos quartiers ?

- Il y avait déjà tant de livres, sans compter ceux de la bibliothèque, et la réserve qui m'est maintenant autorisée !

- Donc ? J'insiste, dubitatif.

- Donc, je me suis dit que comme vous n'aviez plus de livres, et moi plus de place... Je me suis dit que...

- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir laissés chez vous, dans votre appartement ? Je la coupe, piqué au vif.

- Eh bien, je n'ai comme qui dirait plus d'appartement.

- Plus d'appartement ?

- Et plus de fiancé non plus, ajoute t-elle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Je la regarde, à court de mots. Ai-je bien compris ?

- Voyez-vous... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis... enfin, depuis... vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

- Oui. C'est à peine si je reconnais ma propre voix. Même à moi, ce timbre me semble étrange.

- Alors, je l'ai quitté. Et maintenant je sais...

Mon coeur va sortir de ma poitrine s'il continue à battre de la sorte !

- Bien.

Je n'ai jamais été adepte des phrases à rallonge et parler pour ne rien dire m'agace au plus haut point, mais là, je crois que je bas tous les records !

Par Salazar ! Elle est libre, est venue à moi, avec quelques prétextes en poche - livres et soins - il est vrai, mais est tout de même venue. D'ailleurs, cet aveu est si inattendu que je ne sais quoi ajouter. Quant à tenter une quelconque approche... Peut-être cette annonce pousse t-elle à réflexion !

- Severus, souffle t-elle d'une petite voix - nouvelle salve de frissons - êtes vous d'accord ? Les livres, je veux dire...

- J'accepte volontiers... Hermione.

* * *

_**Eh oui, finalement les choses avancent entre nos deux protagonistes !**_

_**Sachez en tout cas que ce chapitre était l'avant dernier.**_

_** Peut-être trouvez-vous le revirement d'Hermione un peu trop rapide ? Je me suis posée la question en écrivant cette suite, puis me suis dit que tout était très intense entre eux depuis le début, très rapide et que sa décision ne pouvait que suivre cette voie... Severus est lui même assez sûr de lui et de ce qu'il veut la plupart du temps, et un Severus qui sait, ça aide à prendre des décisions !**_

_**Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ?**_

_**Dernier chapitre fin de semaine.**_

_**BIZ**_

_**khalie**_


	12. Enfer et damnation

_**Hello !**_

_**Et oui, encore une histoire qui se termine, une histoire qui m'aura accompagnée depuis 2009, avec une longue pause (bébé !). Mais c'est avec plaisir que je l'ai reprise ! Et le plaisir était d'autant plus grand que vous avez continué à me suivre et me soutenir. Tous vos gentils commentaires m'ont beaucoup touchée !**_

_**je vous dis donc un GRAND MERCI !**_

_**Concernant ce chapitre, il comporte un lemon. Même si je sais que la plupart d'entre vous apprécient, je préfère prévenir au cas où... J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai dû le retoucher au moins une quinzaine de fois !**_

_**Sur ce, très bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 : ENFER ET DAMNATION

C'est un sourire radieux, magnifique, qui me répond. Sourire qui me transperce le cœur et me noue méchamment le ventre.

Elle est libre... Et elle est venue...

Tant bien que mal, je m'efforce de ne pas laisser entrevoir la fièvre qui me gagne et commence à ranger les livres sur les étagères sans vraiment me soucier d'un quelconque classement.

Hermione rit doucement, passe derrière moi en me frôlant le dos - le fait-elle exprès ? - et place un gros grimoire sur l'étagère.

- Accepteriez-vous que je vienne les consulter de temps en temps ? Me demande t-elle, feignant l'indifférence.

Si j'accepte ! Si j'accepte ! Je freine l'envie qui me pousse à l'étreindre, à la presser tout contre moi et lui faire comprendre à quel point, déjà, elle m'appartient.

- Tant que vous ne polluez pas mon salon de vaines paroles, je crois pouvoir tolérer votre présence.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur, je saurai être sage et... obéir...

Sapristi ! A quoi joue t-elle ? Je dois maintenant faire appel à tout mon contrôle, toute ma détermination pour rester maître de moi-même et paraître calme, lors que mon sang bout et tempête dans mes veines.

- Je crois, continue t-elle alors, non, je suis certaine que Viktor n'était pas fait pour moi.

Hermione rougit de cette confidence qui nous engage indubitablement vers notre propre relation, mais continue :

- Nos points de vue différaient pour presque tout. Les loisirs, le travail, jusqu'à notre façon de voir la vie...

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête, l'air tout à fait grave, me mordant la langue pour ne pas hurler à quel point Krum est un parfait abruti !

Non, je ne veux surtout pas l'effrayer, ne veux plus la brusquer et décide de la laisser parler, si elle le souhaite...

Et si tel n'est pas le cas, je saurai être patient.

- Et vous, vous qui êtes venu remettre en cause cet équilibre déjà fragile, ce que j'avais tant souhaité ! Je voulais juste une vie normale !

Le dépit, la colère, l'incompréhension, le trouble, la peur. Je peux lire toutes ces expressions sur son beau visage. Et je voudrais la gifler pour ne plus y voir ces affres, jamais ! Mais je ne peux que serrer les poings et attendre qu'elle daigne continuer.

Sauf que je n'y parviens pas. C'est au delà de mes capacités !

- Et vous, vous qui êtes venue me chercher à Sainte-Mangouste quand bien même je n'attendais et ne souhaitais personne - vous qui plus est, je réplique avec rage, vexé je l'avoue qu'elle puisse encore douter de notre inclination mutuelle alors que je lui ai tout offert ! Jusqu'à ma dignité !

- Mais c'est de votre faute, s'exclame t-elle alors !

- De la vôtre, impertinente, je claque de la langue.

Nous nous défions du regard, longuement, comme deux fauves sur le point d'attaquer. Et elle est si belle, ainsi, en colère, qu'une fois encore, mon sang pulse dans mes veines.

Je ne réfléchis plus : en un bond, je la rejoins, l'étreins à l'en étouffer, caresse son visage, cherche sa gorge de mes doigts tremblants et n'y tenant plus, presse rudement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Que je sois damné, cent fois damné pour cet instant de grâce où mes lèvres la goûtent, où ma langue la possède, où mes mains la cherchent et la découvrent...

Comme assoiffé d'elle, je l'embrasse, la mords, l'embrasse, je ne sais plus... mais ses soupirs languissants m'enhardissent et bientôt, la voila allongée sous moi sur ce vieux canapé, brûlante et maintenant gémissante, ouverte à moi.

Mes doigts glissent sous sa jupe, remontent le long de sa cuisse, savourent la douceur de sa peau nue...

- Ah... Severus... Ah... Severus... Ah, Seve... répète t-elle sans cesse, alors que ma main écarte sa cuisse un peu plus encore.

Elle me veut, me le dit, m'implore presque, et ses suppliques... cet abandon... Oh, oui ! ses suppliques me rendent fou, me font perdre tout contrôle de moi-même !

Non, je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle !

D'un baiser profond, presque brutal, je la fais taire et lui fais comprendre que ce soir c'est moi qui mène la danse.

Alors que ma langue la rudoie, possessive et exigeante, ma main continue son chemin et remonte, guidée par ses frissons et les soubresauts de son bassin. Par ses sanglots désespérés, aussi.

_Oh oui, Hermione, tu ne sais pas encore à quel point tu me supplieras ce soir !_

Sentant sa fébrilité, je glisse mon pouce sous l'élastique de sa culotte et lentement, très lentement, effleure son humidité, m'appliquant à ne pas approfondir d'avantage mes caresses. Il suffirait d'un geste à peine plus appuyé de ma part pour que je la possède...

D'ailleurs, je crois que ce manège fonctionne car elle commence à s'agiter, se déhanchant presque, cherchant désespérément à prendre ce que je lui refuse.

- N'y pensez pas ! Je gronde sur ses lèvres meurtries.

- Tu es cruel ! Souffle t-elle en se dégageant de mon baiser. Tellement...

Mais encore une fois, mes lèvres la font taire en scellant les siennes tandis que mon pouce continue sa douce torture, la mettant au supplice, exacerbant son désir, la frôlant sans jamais vraiment la prendre.

Elle est brûlante, haletante, si prête pour moi...

- Severus...

Elle souffle mon prénom comme une litanie alors que ses mains fourragent rageusement entre nos deux corps, défont fébrilement les boutons de ma chemise avant de glisser sur mon torse. Un long frisson me parcourt l'échine, m'arrachant malgré moi un gémissement que je tente d'étouffer sur ses lèvres.

Ses mains sur mon corps... Partout... Quel délicieux supplice...

Je m'écarte légèrement d'elle et stoppe mes caresses pour mieux sentir les siennes, sans toutefois quitter ses lèvres.

- Hermione... Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de supplier.

Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, pris à mon propre jeu et pour être tout à fait franc, je crois que je la veux depuis le premier jour au Terrier, depuis que je suis tombé le nez entre ses seins, en fait !

Ses mains descendent plus bas, toujours plus bas, et font glisser la fermeture de mon pantalon... Je l'aide, soulève mes hanches et me libère à moitié du vêtement.

Elle a dû sentir l'urgence de mon désir car sa bouche se fait plus exigeante, nos lèvres se cherchent, nos dents se cognent, et ses mains s'invitent sur mes fesses.

Je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma chair, la meurtrir, et c'est comme une secousse électrique qui me foudroie, une onde de plaisir qui me traverse le corps et finit sa course dans mon bas ventre.

Je la veux si douloureusement.

- Severus, s'il te plait, je n'en peux plus d'attendre... gémit-elle alors que son bassin vient à la rencontre du mien et se frotte désespérément contre mon sexe gonflé d'excitation.

Je ne prends pas le temps de la déshabiller avec soin, mais ouvre brutalement son corsage, finis de retrousser sa jupe, écarte sa culotte et m'enfonce en elle d'une seule et profonde poussée.

Par l'enfer ! Elle est si chaude, si humide...

Seigneur en ma demeure, je prends possession de son corps, entièrement, et commence mes va et vient, calant ma cadence à ses gémissements, ralentissant lorsque sa mélodie se coule de douces langueurs, et accélérant lorsque ses doigts se crispent sur ma nuque... Mais je peine à garder un rythme tant la sensation de mon sexe dans son ventre me rend fou.

Et elle, gémit, pleure, baise mes lèvres alors que je m'enfonce toujours plus profond et que son ventre se resserre délicieusement autour de mon sexe, longuement. Des vagues de plaisir qui me foudroient les reins, m'envoient des décharges dans tout le corps...

- Je suis à toi, tellement à toi, Severus...

Damnation des damnations. Sous ses mots, la jouissance me surprend presque brutalement, par spasmes profonds et puissants dont le dernier me fait m'effondrer sur Hermione, ivre de plaisir, la tête tourbillonnante, les sens sans dessus dessous.

Entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, au travers son souffle haletant, j'exige :

- Redis le. Encore une fois.

- A toi, rien qu'à toi...

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens vivant, vivant comme jamais je ne l'aurais cru possible.

* * *

- Me trouvez-vous toujours trop vieux pour vous, Hermione ? j'interroge, mes lèvres effleurant sa carotide, goûtant avec délice les pulsations précipitées et le sang qui afflue sous la peau de ma belle qui éprouve encore les dernières vagues de sa jouissance.

- Comme tu es bête...

- Alors nous en sommes au "tu" dorénavant ?

Elle me repousse gentiment, se redresse et s'appuie sur l'accoudoir du canapé, le regard mi circonspect, mi amusé.

J'ai peine à le soutenir, tant le spectacle de ses seins dénudés que chatouillent ses cheveux en bataille engourdit en moi ce qui me reste de volonté. Je la trouve si belle.

- Nous avons passé le stade du prénom, alors généralement, lorsque deux adultes consentants entretiennent une relation intime, ils se disent "tu" après, se moque t-elle presque. Et parfois pendant aussi...

- Je vois, je ronronne languissamment, mon attention entièrement tournée vers ses courbes. J'aimerais bien réentendre ce "tu" pendant...

- Severus... souffle t-elle, les joues rougies, haletante, alors que mes doigts s'égarent sur sa gorge, son ventre, le creux de ses reins... Si tu savais à quel point, à quel point...

Cela me suffit, devrait d'ailleurs suffire à n'importe quel homme ayant un minimum de bon sens. Alors, je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase, et presse possessivement mes lèvres sur les siennes, si douces, si brûlantes, déjà entrouvertes...

FIN

* * *

_**Et voilà !**_

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fin, et cette fic aussi par la même occasion !**_

_**A bientôt et encore merci à tous mes lecteurs !**_

_**BIZ**_

_**khalie**_


End file.
